Behind Closed Doors
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: They knew Diana didn't actively try to push them away. In fact, she seemed to be entirely neutral. She gave off the vibe that they could intrude if they wanted to, that perhaps, she might even welcome them if they did. But they just weren't there yet. They hoped that one day they could be.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I got (that turned out expanding too much, as usual). Takes place after episode 4. I just threw in some tiny headcanon details here and there.**

 **I tend to give Barbara the "like" and "totally" speech pattern, so if you don't know who's speaking, look for those words or an absence of them to determine which girl is talking lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Behind Closed Doors

Chapter 1.

Hannah and Barbara were just making their way through the hallways after their unexpectedly interesting Saturday out in town. They each carried one shopping bag on each wrist, looking forward to the relief they'd soon achieve upon putting them down.

"Geez," Hannah was saying. "Can you _believe_ those three? Going out into town when they were specifically told not to. What a bunch of idiots."

"Like, seriously," Barbara snickered. "But somehow I'm not surprised. That's exactly the kind of thing I'd expect from Akko's team. Though I'm a little surprised Lotte won that quiz show..."

"Oh yeah," Hannah turned to her teammate curiously. "You knew a lot of those answers too, didn't you?"

"E-Eh? Not at all!" Barbara quickly made an effort to shift the conversation topic. "S-So... what do you think Diana did without us today?"

"I dunno. What does she usually do?"

They both pondered for a moment, then came to a simultaneous answer.

"Study." They both smirked. "Jinx!"

"I said it first!" Hannah insisted.

"No way! I totally did!" Barbara countered.

Both girls chuckled a little bit as they continued on their way. When they arrived at last at their dorm room, Hannah knocked once before trying the door.

"Diana? We're back." She was hardly surprised to find it locked. Whether Diana was away or had cooped herself up to study, she couldn't tell.

"Locked?" Barbara guessed, biting her lip. Her arms were shaking with the weight of the bags by now.

"Yeah. Maybe she had to go somewhere. Gimme a sec." Hannah scrambled around the bag straps for her wand.

Each team had their own assigned spell that would unlock their dorm room's door. People on other teams didn't know anyone's spell but their own. It was a clever and effective method that prevented mischief and unwanted intrusions.

Hannah cast the one-word entry spell now.

"Asurae."

The door unlocked on the spot, and the girls pushed in.

"Diana?" Hannah called out. "We're ba-"

"M-My arms are gonna break!" Barbara whined, pushing lightly against her back. But Hannah didn't move. "H-Hannah-!"

"Shh!"

Barbara quirked an eyebrow at her before she saw what Hannah was indicating.

Across the tidied room, past the neat beds and pristine dressers, was the nicely-kept study desk near the window. There was a single chair there, and in that chair was a familiar person.

But she wasn't studiously sitting up straight like they'd always seen her do close to a million times since they'd become a team. This was one of the few times they'd ever seen Diana hunched forward with her arms folded on the desk, fast asleep.

When they both realized what they were looking at, Hannah and Barbara clammed up and began moving with extreme caution. Barbara lowered her bags to the floor as quietly as possible, then panted with relief once they were off her fingers. Hannah placed hers down next to them.

Then, they both began making their way slowly across the room.

They could each count on one hand how many times they'd seen Diana fall asleep before lights-out. And even then, she was typically the last one to actually fall asleep. But it was rare indeed for her to fall asleep while studying.

As the two of them approached the desk now, they could see an open textbook beneath Diana's folded arms. To her right side was a notebook and feather pen. The open page of notes was undoubtedly one of many she'd taken today, and every line was written in flawless cursive.

To her left was a familiar white teacup settled on a matching coaster. There was still a bit of cold Darjeeling left in the cup.

Diana never left her tea or her notes unfinished, nor her work station unkempt. All of these things were indication that she hadn't intended to fall asleep there today.

Hannah and Barbara shared a glance from either side of their teammate.

"Geez..." Hannah sighed. "For someone so responsible, she sure has a habit of forgetting to take care of herself."

"She was tossing and turning a lot last night," Barbara mentioned. "I don't think she slept well."

"Then she should wake us up and talk to us."

"I wish she would..."

Both of them fell silent for a moment.

They both truly loved and admired Diana. Who wouldn't? After all, she was a prodigy, and the pride of Luna Nova Academy itself. She was highly skilled in her magics, and highly uninterested about what other people thought of her.

There was something about her charisma and confidence that drew in people like Hannah and Barbara.

Diana would always defend them with her magics in dire situations, putting herself between them and the danger. In return, they were always quick to defend her verbally, and to boast and brag about her, because in a way, making sure people knew how amazing their teammate was allowed them to vicariously experience some of Diana's confidence.

But at the end of the day, when they all would come back to their dorm room, there was an undeniable gap between the three of them.

Diana tended to keep to herself as often as possible. She didn't necessarily ignore them, but she wouldn't often bother them if she didn't absolutely have to.

Hannah and Barbara had been close since childhood, so naturally they stuck together like magnets. But it had been a struggle since day one to surpass the position of feeling like Diana's 'subordinates', and achieve their goal of becoming her friends.

For all her pride and certainty outside the dorm room, Diana tended to be reclusive and quiet when she was in her own space. They knew she had a lot on her shoulders, and the weight of her responsibilities only seemed to get heavier every day. All they wanted was the courage to ask her to open up a little, to trust them.

But neither Hannah nor Barbara were that confident in themselves yet. It wasn't jealousy or fear, but simply... the feeling that they weren't _good_ enough for her yet.

It was this self-imposed assumption that prevented them from taking that next step past Diana's reenforced boundaries.

They knew Diana didn't actively try to push them away. In fact, she seemed to be entirely neutral. She gave off the vibe that they could intrude if they wanted to, that perhaps, she might even welcome them if they did.

But they just weren't there yet. They hoped that one day they could be.

Presently, they both looked her over. It was extremely rare for them to be standing while Diana wasn't. It didn't feel right, but... at the same time, it sort of felt nice in a way. It felt like, for once, they could be the ones to look out for her.

Unlike her usual strong and supported voice, Diana's breathing was quiet and even now. The way the sunlight was slanting in through the window and making her hair glow gold gave her the appearance of a doll.

They knew firsthand just how tough she was, but it was moments like these that reminded them of her fragility, her humanity.

Hannah began un-buttoning the shawl she'd worn to go out to town. Once it was off, she carefully slipped it down over the back of the chair, and draped it across Diana's shoulders. Barbara tried to do the same, but she couldn't get her top button unfastened. Hannah scurried around to do it for her.

"Thanks!"

Barbara then laid her shawl over Diana's back as well. After that, she picked up Diana's tea cup and brought it to the bathroom sink to wash.

Hannah retreated to the cupboards where Diana kept her old-fashioned little tins. Inside were tea bags, neatly organized. She picked out Darjeeling and met Barbara in the center of the room.

With a bit of magic, they formed some heat, and combined the water and tea bag together. As the fresh cup was prepared, Barbara cast a spell that would keep the tea heated, even if it sat in the open for a while. She placed the tea cup on the windowsill near the desk, just so if Diana woke, she wouldn't risk accidentally bumping her elbow into it.

In the meantime, Hannah tackled the painstaking task of collecting Diana's perfect notes without rousing her. In the end, they had to let her keep her textbook pillow, though.

Relieved that they hadn't woken her, the two of them quietly went about the rest of their duties. They unpacked all of what they'd bought in town today, being very careful not to rustle the bags.

They'd purchased a few magic stones for class purposes and for personal use. These they carefully laid across the bookshelf and dresser, making sure to arrange them in a specific order.

The rest of what they had purchased were mainly more books, which they organized on the shelf, except for the one Diana herself had specifically requested. This one, they placed on her bed, separate from their own bunks across the room.

A neatly-folded pile of clothes at the foot of Diana's bed told them she'd already done her own laundry. So, rather than tread on eggshells in their room and strive not to wake her, Hannah and Barbara sifted through their drawers for their own laundry. The gathered it in separate baskets, then quietly slipped out into the hallway, and locked the door behind themselves.

Once they could speak at a normal volume again, they did so.

"Gosh..." Barbara sighed. "It's so stressful to be around her as it is, but like, it's even worse when she's sleeping!"

"I know what you mean," Hannah agreed. "We know she won't be mad if we wake her, but... I'd just feel bad. She's obviously exhausted."

"Yeah... I wish we could help..."

But as they shared another glance, they saw their own nervousness reflected in each others' eyes. They still weren't on a level of comfort that would allow them to do that. What's worse was that they both knew it was no fault of Diana's. They'd simply have to figure things out for themselves somehow.

They found themselves alone in the laundry rooms, and each girl chose a machine for her clothes. They decided to stay there on the bench and chat to their hearts' content for a while.

"So..." Hannah grinned. "This _Nightfall_ stuff. Tell me about it~"

"E-Eh? I don't know what you're talking about!" Barbara blushed and shyly looked away. Hannah nudged her side, making her yelp.

"Aw, c'mon. I can't believe I've known you all this time, but I didn't know you were into it. You should've told me!"

"W-Well, I'm not _that_ into it... I've just read some of it online..."

As Barbara got to explaining and describing the series, Hannah sat back and listened. She did her best to follow the storyline, ask questions, and stay engaged.

Once Barbara knew this wasn't a hobby she needed to be embarrassed about, she got a lot more passionate and expressive about it. Hannah did her best to keep up.

"W-Wait a second..." At one point, she needed to put a hand to her forehead and rub her temple. "You're telling me this girl caught a nuke with her bare hands?"

"Yes! It was so thrilling!" Barbara squealed. "Oh, and then-"

But just as Hannah believed she wouldn't be able to comprehend anymore, the machines stopped. Barbara was willing to save the rest of her rantings for another day.

They collected their laundry from the dryers now, sighing happily as they pressed their faces into the warm bundles they packed into their baskets. Hannah pulled out one of her scarves and wrapped it around Barbara's neck for her. Her teammate gratefully snuggled in.

By the time they got back to the room, the sun had all but set. Hannah knocked once more, and this time they got a response.

"Come in."

At the very least, Diana had woken on her own.

Hannah and Barbara pushed through and placed their laundry baskets on the floor.

Diana had since cleaned up the textbook and stood from the desk. She was likely grateful for the fact that they hadn't been present to witness her waking up groggily and discovering she'd fallen asleep so irresponsibly. Their shawls had since been removed from her shoulders, and now sat folded on the chair she'd once occupied.

"Welcome back, you two."

"Thanks!" they chanted.

"Did you manage to find everything you needed in town?"

"Yup!" Hannah replied. "Down to the last pebble!"

"Did we get the book you'd wanted?" Barbara asked a bit more timidly. "There were, like, three different versions of it so we weren't sure..."

Diana's naturally-stern expression softened.

"Yes. This is exactly the one I needed. You two have my thanks."

"D-Don't mention it!"

"Yeah! It was no problem, Diana!"

They both smiled and chuckled a little nervously, and started shoving their clothes into the drawers a bit more sloppily.

Diana's presence never failed to intimidate them, even just a little bit, and even though it had never been her intention to do so. She retreated to the windowsill and retrieved her now-empty tea cup. Without so much as another word, she headed into the bathroom to wash it.

Even now, Hannah and Barbara could consciously realize how relieved they felt when she left the room. They didn't mean to get jumpy around her. It just happened.

But Diana could clearly sense their emotions, and took it to heart. That was why she never bothered to come to them whenever something was troubling her. Their nervousness around her made her nervous around them. At this rate, it would just continue to be a never-ending cycle that benefitted no one.

As Hannah and Barbara finished putting away their laundry baskets, Diana came back into the room. She placed her tea cup in its spot on her section of the bookshelf, then took a seat on the edge of her bed. She pulled out her hair brush from her nightstand and began to comb through.

"Now then, what did you girls do in town today?"

"O-Oh, you know-"

"Just shopping and stuff."

"I see. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah," Barbara replied. "We stopped by a cafe for supper."

"What about you?" Hannah asked her.

Diana continued brushing.

"I haven't. It appears I must've gotten distracted."

They both knew she was referencing the fact that she'd fallen asleep, but wasn't going to admit it aloud.

"Well, like, that's not good!" Barbara cried. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

"C'mon, we'll come with you!" Hannah agreed.

They both went over to Diana and sat on either side of her.

"Eh?" Blinking in surprise, she made an attempt to dissuade them. "There is no need. I'll be fine."

"No good!"

"Denied!"

They each took one of her arms and stood her up.

"You've gotta eat, Diana!"

"You don't wanna, like, get sick, do you?"

"Girls, I assure you-"

But this time, Diana stopped herself. She realized what was happening, and both Hannah and Barbara seemed to come to the same realization.

This... was all they'd ever wanted. To act normally with each other, as friends would. To not be nervous or on-edge. To not feel intimidated or hesitant.

Most of the time, they thought about things too much.

But when it came to looking out for one another, they didn't have to think at all.

There was no pressure when it came to simply getting something to eat together.

"Come on, come on!"

"Maybe they'll still have some of that lemon tart you like!"

They ushered Diana across the room and to the door, giving her little choice in the matter.

"Hannah, Barbara..."

It was one of the few times she'd ever addressed them specifically by name. Both of them instantly froze and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Like, what is it?"

They were more excited and nervous than ever.

Diana looked to them each in turn, then heaved a small sigh.

"I presume I can't argue with you two. Very well."

Their faces absolutely lit up.

"Great! There's our Diana!"

"Let's go!"

But before they headed out, Barbara had them all pause. She unraveled Hannah's scarf from around her own neck, and passed one end back to its owner. Hannah smiled and accepted it. Together, they both curled it around Diana.

"Wh..." She only got out half the word before she fell silent. Hannah and Barbara smiled back at her, and Diana couldn't help but do the same. Her voice became soft once again. "Thank you, girls."

They each hugged her arms a little tighter.

"Don't mention it."

"It's totally our pleasure."

And Diana blessed them both with a tiny chuckle.

"Let's be on our way, then."

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

As the three of them headed down the hallway, Hannah and Barbara kept close to Diana's sides.

And Diana was content to keep them there.

* * *

 **A/N: I really want to see more of these three together, but not in their usual mean girl stance! I wanna see them have a normal day together, studying and talking and getting ready for bed.**

 **I hope it was clear what I meant about their relationship here. How Hannah and Barbara are drawn to Diana's confidence, but still don't know how to act around her normally/as friends/equals. In turn, Diana is cautious, because she doesn't want to impose the necessity to do so upon them. She wants to be independent, but at the same time wouldn't mind getting closer to them on a personal level. She just doesn't know how to express herself, and neither do they.**

 **Small, but possibly-significant details!**

 **I feel Hannah gets bottom bunk bed and Barbara gets top. Diana gets the solo bed across the room. She probably has nightmares and trouble sleeping from time to time, and the others don't know what to do about it. Diana keeps her favorite teas from home in little tins. Also, she totally likes lemon-flavored things to match her 'sour' personality.**

 **And their "password" is just a word I made up. Sounds like "azure" because they are Blue Team haha**

 **I might be adding in more to this fic! Likely just Blue Team stuff!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was an idea I got that I just really wanted to see play out. Just a quiet, simple scenario. Based on what we now know about in episode 6, you can imagine for yourself what happens with Diana in this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

They'd planned to go shopping in town today. Hannah and Barbara always make sure they allow themselves to have some fun together, at least on the weekend.

And they were more than happy to invite Diana along.

More often than not, their teammate is busy with her special chores, or is too intent on studying to be bothered for such an outing.

But today, she'd told them she would come along. It was her own goal to try and spend more time with them, to become more than just a teammate.

Those two share a closeness with one another Diana knows she'll never be able to mimic, be it with either or both of them. But she wants to, at the very least, ensure they know she cares for them.

Though she's never been good at expressing herself around others, Diana is determined to make an effort this time. She's never had teammates before. And although many people believe she could easily accomplish all she needs to get done at Luna Nova entirely on her own, Diana herself longs to experience what it is like to be a member of a team.

Naturally, she takes on a leadership role, which her celebrity status elevates to astounding degrees, even when that was never her intention. But with things the way they are, she wants to understand what it is like to be able to rely on others, to know there are people who will support her when she cannot do so herself, and even when she can.

Therefore, she's done her best to take those first steps toward closing the intangible gap between herself and them.

Hannah and Barbara themselves are both anticipating Diana's accompaniment into town this morning.

But as is customary, Diana had wanted to check with the Headmistress first, and ensure there were no exclusive tasks that needed immediate attention. She'd told them the visit would take no longer than ten minutes.

Therefore, during the meantime, Hannah and Barbara content themselves with getting ready.

Though they must still wear their Luna Nova uniforms, they take extra measures to look presentable today. Barbara fumbles with the ribbon on her uniform, but it ends up skewed. Hannah waves her over with a sigh.

"Geez, do I have to do this for you every time?"

"But it's like, so much easier when someone else does it!"

Barbara giggles as Hannah adjusts her ribbon, then grabs the hair brush.

"All right turn around," Hannah instructs. "You've still got bedhead."

They sit on the edge of Hannah's bottom bunk bed as she begins to comb through Barbara's long, dark tresses.

Hardly a day has gone by in their lives when they haven't done this sort of thing. Hannah has been brushing Barbara's hair for her since it only reached the tops of her shoulders, and now it is as far down as the small of her back.

As Hannah goes through the repetitive motions, Barbara hums and leans back into her touch, closing her eyes. Hannah playfully tugs on her ear.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't~"

Once Hannah has deemed her task completed, Barbara reaches for the other hair brush on their nightstand.

"Your turn!"

Barbara pinches the ends of the yellow ribbon in her friend's hair and pulls it free. She is the only other person besides Diana who has ever seen Hannah's hair when it's down. Spindly and thin, Hannah always complains about how much she envies Barbara's thicker hair, while Barbara refutes and insists thinner hair would be better.

She begins to comb Hannah's shorter hair for her, still humming as she does so. A moment later, she reties the yellow ribbon securely, then claps her hands.

"All done!"

"Thanks."

With themselves now all ready to go, they need only wait for Diana.

A glance at the clock tells them it's been fifteen minutes since she's gone out. It's not like Diana at all to miscalculate how long she'll be somewhere without good reason.

When a few more minutes pass and there is still no sign of her, Hannah and Barbara begin to fidget. They don't say anything, for fear that they might jinx the situation.

But before much longer, they can't help themselves. Barbara keeps swinging her legs nervously over the side of the bed, and Hannah is stiff as she watches the door with unblinking eyes.

"I wonder what's keeping her..." she mumbles.

"I hope everything's okay-"

No sooner had the words stammered out of Barbara's mouth than the door opened. Both girls jump a little bit, then quickly compose themselves as Diana steps into the room.

"Diana~!" Barbara sings.

"W-Welcome back!" Hannah stutters as though she's walked in on them doing something they shouldn't have been.

With her return, they're both prepared to put on their shawls and get ready to leave.

However, something about Diana's demeanor makes them stop.

Her hands aren't folded strictly behind her back in her usual manner, but rather they are limp and almost helpless at her sides. Her eyes don't seem to be in focus, and it seems to take her great effort to look in their direction.

"My apologies, ladies," she says in a tone more reserved than usual. "But I am afraid I will have to withdraw my prior statement to join your excursion."

She can't seem to look at them for a second longer. She looks away, and a breath so small and fragile it's almost inaudible passes through her lips. But Hannah and Barbara notice, and they can tell right away that something isn't right.

Diana passes them by without so much as showing them her face again. She sits on the edge of her own bed, and goes to great lengths to keep herself angled away from them. Her arms come up to cross over her stomach, and her hair covers her expression completely.

Hannah and Barbara are at an absolute loss. They hadn't had any specific plans in mind, but they'd been excited for today, nonetheless. Even more so because Diana had been intending to come along with them.

And this wouldn't be the first time Diana has needed to go back on her word. It's happened multiple times before; Diana would agree to do something with them - be it go out to town or join them for supper or even simply study - and then something more pressing would come up. She'd needed to cancel on them more times than she cared to admit or account for, and they could tell it always made her feel guilty.

Diana is the kind of person who would never agree to spend time with someone if she didn't truly want to.

Therefore, whenever her presence was demanded elsewhere, she was always regretful to leave Hannah and Barbara hanging.

But this time, it's different. Diana isn't putting in as much effort to hide her emotional state as she always has up until now. And they suspect it's because she just _can't_.

Hannah and Barbara don't know the intimate details about her personal life, but they are well-aware that the Cavendish family is closely integrated with Luna Nova's finances.

More often than not, Diana is forced to miss spending time with her teammates in favor of holding private, important discussions with the Academy's higher-ups. She plays an active role, and yet she never lets anyone else know exactly what that role is, not even her own teammates.

It was always inevitable that the pressure and stress associated with her job would eventually lead to cracks in the foundation.

Things have probably been slipping through the cracks since the very beginning. Diana's always been skilled enough to conceal it all.

But now it's different.

Diana can't muster the strength to put on such an effective act this time around.

Hannah and Barbara stare, first at Diana, and then at each other. There are so many questions pushing behind their teeth, but they try to swallow them down. Even if it's what she's asked of them, they can't just up and leave her here like this without even making an effort to show their concern.

Shocked and a little nervous, they come to a silent, mutual decision. Barbara clings to Hannah's forearm, both to steady herself and support her best friend. Hannah swallows, but tries to keep her voice level.

"B-But, Diana... didn't you say you wanted to come?"

"Y-Yeah," Barbara squeaks. "L-Like, if there's something else you've gotta do, we can totally wait for you! We don't mind!" There's a hopeful hint in her tone, and a smile to match on her lips.

But Diana doesn't so much as turn in their direction.

"Please," she murmurs. "Do not concern yourselves. You two made arrangements to go to town today, and you should go. I would prefer to rest here."

Anyone else might have taken the cue and let her be. Hannah and Barbara both considered doing as much without pestering her further.

But another shared glance between them prevents them from giving up just yet.

They've been straining to become closer to Diana, and abandoning her in her moments of weakness isn't going to help close that gap. They both know this, and so they squeeze each other's hands with a determined grip and keep trying.

"But, Diana," Hannah says. "We'd made plans for the _three_ of us to go out today. Not just the two of us."

"If you, like... _really_ want us to leave, then we'll leave," Barbara says softly. "But..." She tapers off, hoping the offer will speak for itself.

The two of them wait with baited breath for a response, mainly expecting Diana to straighten up, insist she is fine, or perhaps even snap at them.

But this really is different from all those other times. She can't manage to put on her usual brave face. Her breath wavers uncharacteristically, sounding so fragile and helpless. Even her voice trembles and cracks on its way out.

"Girls... p-please..."

But she cuts off when a small droplet slips off her chin.

Hannah and Barbara don't miss it. They conceal their shocked gasps by cupping their palms to their mouths, sharing a wide-eyed, horrified look. Barbara looks as though _she_ is about to cry, while Hannah is in disbelief.

But it doesn't matter what Diana's next words might've been. Whether she'd been planning on telling them to go, or begging them to stay, they've already made their decision.

They don't waste another second.

Hannah and Barbara stand instantly, and without making a sound, hurry across the room. They sit down on either of Diana's sides with Hannah pulling her in, allowing Diana to rest her chin on her shoulder. Barbara slips both arms around Diana's back and stomach, and hugs her without a second thought.

And Diana can't even fend them off.

Maybe it's because she knows her voice will only taper and wobble pathetically. She knows nothing she says or does now will be able to chase them away.

And if she's being honest with herself, she doesn't want them to go, anyway.

Diana's hands remain unmoving in her lap. She doesn't return the embrace, but she doesn't deny it, either.

Hannah pulls her in closer by the shoulders, allowing Diana to stifle her sobs. Barbara rubs Diana's back softly, unable to stop herself from whimpering as well.

For a while, it's just quiet. Diana does her utmost best to control her emotions and keep her sobs inaudible. But it seems the more she tries to keep it all in, the more desperately it wants to escape.

At some point, she breaks down entirely, unable to help herself.

Barbara begins sniffling as well, too upset to do otherwise. She and Hannah have always wanted Diana to be honest with herself. They know it's probably for the better that she's finally letting it all out.

But it still hurts them all the same.

So they just stay close, providing their wordless comfort, keeping their arms around Diana as her clipped breathing fills the room.

Eventually, she decides there's no turning back, and nothing more to be lost here. So Diana lifts her arms and hugs Hannah loosely in return.

And Hannah feels a surge of emotion rush through her. For Diana to have relinquished her usually-impeccable defenses means she must truly be in pain. She holds her close, and pulls Barbara in a bit as well. Their hands overlap each other's over Diana's sides, keeping her secure between them.

Once Diana gets her voice back enough to speak, she uses it on two simple words.

"Thank you..."

And she's thanked them before. But never like this. It has an indescribable effect on both of them.

Hannah simply nods.

"It's okay..."

By this point, Barbara has done most of her crying into Diana's hair. But now, she sits up and gives a slight tug.

"Diana..."

Hannah helps to slowly turn Diana around to face the other way. Barbara readily pulls her in, sobbing a little louder. Diana hugs her in turn.

"Thank you, girls..."

"Diana..."

They both whimper her name and move in close again. This time, Barbara nestles into Diana's collar while Hannah places reassuring hands on her shoulders.

They don't need to know what exactly happened with her that morning. All they need to know is that Diana needs _them_.

They refrain from making inquiries about it, both for the sake of not wanting to make her dwell on it, and to be considerate about her family matters.

But Diana knows now that she doesn't necessarily have to tell them anything. She doesn't need to say anything in order to know they'll be here for her.

When at last the three of them have calmed themselves, Diana pulls away and straightens her back, though she refuses to look either of them in the eye.

"I apologize..." she sighs. "I've shown such an unbecoming side of myself, and I've upset you girls in the process."

"Diana, it's okay," Hannah assures her. "We're your teammates! This is your room! This is where you're _supposed_ to get upset and be honest."

"Seriously..." Barbara sniffs. "Like, if you can't even be comfortable here with us, then what else have you got?"

They each reach down to place their hands on either of hers. Only then does Diana find the strength to lift her face again.

"You girls are absolutely right. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank us," Hannah smiles.

"Yeah! We love you Diana!"

Barbara's words send a small jolt through Diana's chest. Her eyes widen just a little, before the smallest of smiles forms on her lips.

Judging by her reaction, they can tell she's never heard those words before in such context.

That both dismays and delights them, to some degree. Both girls share a glance and wrap their arms around Diana one more time. Diana reaches out to either side of herself to return the gesture, pulling them each in.

The three witches let out a collective sigh, and with it go the last of their worries.

"Now then," Diana says, clearing her throat. "If I remember correctly, we had arrangements to go into town today, correct, girls?"

Both of them perk up.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"Then I ask you to give me a moment to freshen up," Diana requests. "I will be out shortly."

She pushes herself up, and Hannah and Barbara each keep a hand on her back for support until they're certain she can stand on her own. With a small dip of her head to them, Diana makes her way across the room and disappears into the bathroom.

Hannah and Barbara watch her go, then share a smile. Hannah chuckles and slides close, then reaches up to brush her thumbs over Barbara's cheeks.

"Your face is soaked. Gross."

"H-Hey! Yours too!"

Barbara giggles playfully, then wipes some of Hannah's tears away as well.

By the time Diana reemerges, she looks infinitely better. Hannah and Barbara have cleaned each other off by then as well.

Diana offers out both hands, and they each accept one of her palms as she helps them up.

They take their rightful spots on either side of her, and together, the trio heads out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I really wanted to do a Blue Team comfort fic with Hannah and Barbara helping Diana ;w; I'm sure she has a lot of stress piling up, and while I doubt we'll ever see anything like this happen in canon, I'd love it so much.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing it up a bit, this chapter is mainly told from Hannah's point of view! While we know she and Barbara are pretty much inseparable, I think it's important to let them be their own characters. This chapter focuses more on them, but of course gives tidbits about Diana as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Hannah wakes to the sound of her alarm as she always does. Moaning, she rolls over onto her side and stretches her arms out before sitting up groggily. She rubs her eyes with one hand and reaches out with the other in order to silence the clock on the nearby desk.

As always, Diana is already up and dressed for the day. She's seated on the edge of her bed brushing through her hair, already the picture of perfection.

Hannah never understood why Diana wouldn't opt to sleep in as much as possible. But then again, she is Diana; she's always the last one asleep and the first one awake, and it's always been this way. Hannah's come to accept it as well as she can that this is just part of what makes Diana who she is.

Once she's managed to clear her voice and straighten her back, Hannah flashes a glance in her teammate's direction and mumbles a small greeting.

"Morning, Diana."

Diana dips her head politely.

"Good morning."

It's always been part of their routine to offer such pleasantries, but only recently has Diana begun to smile when she speaks. Hannah grins a little bit too before wrestling her legs away from the sheets.

"Is Barbara up? Lemme get her."

She stands, un-ruffling her t-shirt and shorts as best she can while running a hand through her loose, knotted bed-head as she turns toward the top-bunk. Hannah knocks against the edge and calls out for her best friend.

"Barbara? Time to get up."

The only response is a small, tired hum, but she doesn't seem to be making any move to rouse herself. Sighing, Hannah goes to the ladder and climbs her way up, peering over the top to glimpse her friend.

Barbara is curled up on her side facing the wall, her long, dark hair sticking out in every direction. Hannah grunts as she leans over the edge of the bed and ladder to tap her friend's shoulder.

"Bar-ba-ra! Come on, up and at 'em!"

With that, she jumps back down onto the floor, listening as Barbara shifts about and eventually sits up.

"Okay... coming..."

Barbara's never been much of a morning person. Hannah isn't really either, but she knows it's her responsibility to get ready for classes on weekdays, and as such, she will always get up for them.

But today, she can hear it in Barbara's voice that something is a little off.

Barbara sidles her way over to the ladder, nightgown lopsided, shoulders slumped, wiping her eyes and sniffling all the while. Hannah gasps at the sight of her.

"Barbara? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" The dark-haired witch looks down at her, a little confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sleepier than usual..."

A sudden sneeze makes her jolt, and even Diana stops brushing to look up at her. Barbara glances down at her unkempt bed and does her best to make it neat from where she is, then slowly swings her legs over the end of the ladder.

Hannah always makes it a habit to boost her up or help her down, but today she's on high alert.

"H-Hold on! Take it easy!"

She hurries back to the ladder and waits for Barbara to start making her way down. As soon as she can, Hannah reaches up to steady her, putting one hand on the small of her back and one on her hip. She can feel Barbara trembling just a little as she clutches the sides of the ladder and descends. Hannah keeps a firm grip on her until she's managed to hop down onto the floor.

"S-Sorry..." Barbara mumbles. "I feel a little wobbly for some reason..."

But before Hannah can make a remark about her theory, Diana pointedly puts her hairbrush down on her nightstand and rises. She stalks across the room, hands folded behind her back in her usual, observatory manner as she approaches them.

Both of them keep quiet as she stops. But she's only looking at Barbara.

Hannah watches as Diana reaches out her hand and presses the back of it to Barbara's forehead. Barbara squeaks and stiffens, but Hannah prevents her from recoiling.

Diana scrutinizes her whimpering teammate, then withdraws.

"You have a slight fever," she asserts. "Likely because you failed to clean yourself up properly before going to bed last night."

"E-Eh?" Barbara wails. "Like, w-what do you mean?"

"Oh!" Hannah interjects. "You didn't dry your hair after your shower again! Look, I can still feel how damp your nightgown is!"

"E-Ehhh? A-Ah- _chii!_ " Barbara shakes her head desperately, then sneezes again. Hannah grabs a tissue and pinches it to Barbara's nose so she can blow.

"Geez, I always tell you to dry your hair! This is what happens when you don't!"

"S-Sorry..." Barbara sniffles. "I was just so tired last night..."

"I should've kept an eye on you... Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom so you can wash your face."

Hannah does as much, guiding Barbara into the bathroom and keeping a hand on her back as she freshens herself up. During the moment it takes Barbara to splash warm water onto her face, she ends up sneezing three more times, consequently spewing water all over the sink. Hannah grabs a towel and dries her off, then hands her another tissue.

"Come on, you gotta change," she says. "You've been sleeping with your back wet all night. I'll go get your uniform."

She's about to leave Barbara for a moment to fetch her clothes, but pauses when she finds Diana blocking her path.

"While I must agree with your suggestion that she change clothes," she declares. "It is not her uniform Barbara should be changing into. She has spare sleepwear, does she not?"

"Huh? Uhh, yeah. There are a few clean things in the laundry from last night," Hannah confirms. "B-But what about class?"

"Would it not be best for her to stay here and sleep off the sickness rather than make a sorry effort at paying attention in classes today? It is best to take time off when necessary in order to recuperate and improve one's health." She looks to Barbara now. "Would you rather exhaust yourself further and worry us all by attending classes today, where your full efforts will only be equal to half of your usual potential? Would it not be best to utilize one absence today, regain your strength, and be back in classes tomorrow at one-hundred percent?"

Barbara sniffles again.

"U-Uh... I g-guess so..."

Both she and Hannah share a look, and it's clear that both are a little baffled. They'd both been expecting Diana to recommend Barbara go to class today regardless of her health.

Hannah in particular had always pegged Diana as the kind of person who would rather sacrifice her own wellbeing than miss a lesson.

But perhaps that is how Diana is in regards to herself. However, when it comes to other people, it's different.

Diana crosses her arms and looks to her other teammate.

"Hannah."

"Huh? Uh, y-yes?"

"Stay with her today. We cannot afford to leave her alone when she is in this condition. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yes! Absolutely!"

To be honest, Hannah has been longing to tell Barbara to stay here today too, and she's been wanting to offer to stay with her. She just hadn't thought to make these suggestions aloud, for fear of Diana's potential ire or disappointment.

 _That wasn't fair of me_ , Hannah tells herself. _I shouldn't just make assumptions about Diana. She cares about us. Even if she won't ever say it, she still shows it._

Something tells her Diana knows Hannah had been desperate to stay and keep an eye on Barbara today. Hence why Diana herself had blatantly made the proposition; so Hannah would know she was perfectly all right with the idea.

Hannah can feel a smile coming onto her lips, grateful for and delighted by Diana's understanding.

With the three of them in agreement, Diana turns and heads back into the bedroom.

"Of course, neither of you need to worry about a thing. I will be taking notes for you both today."

"A-Are you sure?" Hannah calls after her.

"Yeah..." Barbara sniffs. "Like, will you be okay, Diana?"

"N-Not to imply we don't think you can handle it!" Hannah adds quickly. "It's just-"

"Ladies, please," Diana replies calmly. "All you need concern yourselves with today is recovery. I will be fine."

"Y...Yeah!" Barbara scurries forward, hands clutching the front of her nightgown. "L-Like, we know you can handle it, Diana! W-We just- ah- _chii!_ "

"Barbara! Geez..." Hannah hurriedly follows after her friend and catches her as the sneeze sends her stumbling back a pace. She rubs her back a little and sighs. "You're a mess..."

Diana can't help but smile to herself as she looks over them both. She'll gladly attend classes alone today and explain the situation to the professors if it means giving them both a day of rest.

She steps forward again and rests a hand on each of their heads, ruffling their hair gently.

"Do take care of yourselves, girls. Hannah, make certain you do not catch Barbara's cold, else we shall have to repeat the process tomorrow."

"Right," she nods. "Leave her to me!" Hannah grins and gives another pat to Barbara's back. Barbara smiles.

"Yeah! I'll be totally fine with Hannah here! But like, you take care too, Diana!"

"I shall," she assures. "Now then, I will see you both in the afternoon. Be certain to eat and rest."

Hannah's happy that Diana says this to her as well, not only Barbara.

"Okay!" they chorus.

With that, Diana dips her head, picks up her book bag, and exits the room. Hannah and Barbara watch her go in a somewhat stunned silence.

Clearly, neither of them had been expecting things to go this way. They'd both been intent on getting to class somehow today. But now, they are looking at a day off.

Barbara is the first to speak a few seconds later.

"Think she'll be okay?"

Hannah rolls her eyes.

"Diana isn't the one we have to worry about here, dummy! Now go get changed into something dry!"

"O-Okay, okaaaayy!"

Hannah gently grabs her wrist and pulls her over to the laundry drawers, then paws through Barbara's side. She selects a warm sweater and sleeping pants, then hands them to her.

"Put these on. I'll prepare you some breakfast."

"Kay..."

Hannah playfully shoos her into the bathroom, then goes to fetch her own wand.

Usually, they'd have to go to the dining hall for breakfast, but Hannah is willing to make an exception today. She conjures up a quick spell that brings forth several plates and bowls full of fresh food onto the desk. By the time Barbara's finished changing, Hannah has everything ready for her. She pulls up a chair and sits beside her at their desk to begin eating.

"So," Hannah says after finishing her first pancake. "I didn't expect it to go like that."

"Me either!" Barbara nods. "I was sure Diana was gonna tell me to go to class."

"Yeah. But she really seemed concerned in her own way."

"It's kinda nice to have her worry a little bit."

"I know what you mean." Hannah finishes her food and stands up. "I'm gonna go run you a warm bath. After that, you're gonna have to sleep this cold off. If Diana comes back and finds you haven't gotten any better, who knows what she'll do."

"You're totally right."

As Barbara finishes eating, Hannah takes her own turn in the bathroom to freshen up and tie her hair into its usual ponytail, though she decides to stay in her pajamas for now. She fills the bath, then casts a small spell to keep the water warm.

"Okay! It's ready!"

Barbara thanks her, and Hannah leaves, closing the door behind herself.

While Barbara enjoys the bath, Hannah busies herself with tidying up her friend's bed a little more neatly from her perch on the ladder. She makes her own bed as well, cleans up their dishes, then simply waits. After a few minutes, she gets up and goes to the bathroom door to knock.

"Barbara? You doing okay?"

"Yes!"

Her reply is followed by another petite sneeze.

Reassured, Hannah goes back to her bed and sits.

Barbara emerges a little while later, dressed in the warmer pajamas once again with her hair squished into a towel. This time, Hannah is sure to dry it for her properly. She has her friend sit beside her on the bed and gets to patting her hair dry.

"Geez... you've had hair this long for several years now. You'd think by now you'd know how to deal with it."

"I _do_ know!" she wails. "Like I said, last night I was just totally beat!"

"Then tell me and I'll dry your hair for you."

"Meanie..."

"Dummy."

They both end up chuckling, swatting playfully at one another. Hannah soon finishes with the towel, then picks up her wand again. She swishes it around Barbara's hair and casts a warming spell.

" _Ina Hareo._ "

Within seconds, a reddish glow emits from her wand and transfers onto Barbara's hair.

Instantly, Barbara feels the snug warmth radiating throughout her back. It spreads gradually through her chest as well, combating the shivers she's been suffering from all morning.

"Ahh~"

"Feels good?"

"Yes~"

Barbara leans back into Hannah's chest, and the latter is glad to hug her from behind, continuing to smooth her hair with just her bare hands now. Barbara lets out another little sneeze, but after that just hums contentedly. She closes her eyes, and Hannah can feel her relaxing.

"Wanna nap?" she offers.

Barbara nods.

"Mmhmm..."

"Okay, gimme a sec."

Hannah draws her legs up onto the bed, then pulls Barbara up with her. She kicks the blankets away and helps her friend lie down. Once Barbara is settled in, Hannah lies down beside her and pulls the blankets back up over them both.

Giggling softly, Barbara turns to face her. Hannah opens her arms invitingly, and Barbara snuggles in with gusto. She sighs, nestling her face into Hannah's collar and cuddling close. Hannah rests her hands over Barbara's back and hugs her.

"Get some sleep," she murmurs. "If you need anything, just lemme know."

"Okay," Barbara yawns. "Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem."

They squeeze each other a little bit tighter, then simultaneously let out long, contented sighs.

Hannah strokes through her best friend's hair, which is now warm and dry. She dips her face down to kiss Barbara's forehead, earning another little giggle.

She is sure to stay awake for a while, just until she's certain Barbara has fallen asleep. Only then does Hannah allow herself to close her eyes.

She naps for a short while, fading in and out of consciousness in a light sleep. She's not aware of how much time has passed until a quiet knock sounds on the door. Her eyes widen in shock as she hears Diana's voice cast their spell on the other side of the door.

" _Asurae_."

Hannah tries to peel herself away from Barbara and push herself up without waking her in the process. She sits up, blushing heavily just as Diana enters the room.

"D-Diana!" she squeaks. "Is it lunch break already? I-I was just helping her get to sleep."

Diana doesn't seem flustered by finding them in such a position together. She simply nods, keeping her voice low.

"That is good. What about you? You are not catching her cold, are you?"

"N-No. I'm fine. And Barbara seems to be getting better."

"That is good news indeed." Diana nears the bed and pauses. She reaches down to lightly rest her hand on Barbara's shoulder. "She may be careless at times, but she works hard. Both of you do. You deserve a day of rest."

Hannah isn't really sure what to say in response, so she simply looks down and shrugs. She's just flattered that Diana would commend the two of them, and be worried enough about them to come back to check on them during lunchtime.

After a moment, Diana addresses her again.

"Would you like me to fetch you both some lunch?"

"A-Ah, no, it's okay. You have enough to do already, Diana."

"I would not mind if you should need me to run an errand," she insists.

"It's okay. I think Barbara's gonna sleep for a while. But we'll have dinner with you. I'm sure we'll be starving by then."

Diana seems to be satisfied with that answer.

"Very well. And I shall give you both today's notes."

"S-Sure. Thanks, Diana."

"Think nothing of it. I shall see you both in a few hours."

"Y-Yeah! See you then."

With a dip of her head, Diana takes her leave and closes the door behind herself.

Hannah waits for a moment, then lies back down beside Barbara. She sighs, relishing this strangely pleasant feeling bubbling up in her chest.

She'll be sure to tell Barbara how concerned Diana was about her later.

But for now, she closes her eyes, hugs her friend closer, and enjoys her nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Those of you who have followed me from other series know I'm a sucker for sick fics ;3 Especially if the gals involved are as close and cuddly as these two~**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this after seeing the amazing episode 12, and it takes place right after the events of it (perhaps just a few days after, during festival preparation). I'd originally planned to write the same concept a different way, but I just rolled with what came onto the page here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

There is so much Diana still needs to get done for the Samhain festival.

Or rather, there are still so many tasks she still has to help other people complete.

Every team has to meet with her in order to have their progress monitored to ensure they are performing their assigned tasks correctly and efficiently. On top of classes and her usual extra sentry and hall monitor duties, she has to arrange meetings with her classmates, discuss their progress, write up reports, meet with the professors and headmistress, and all in all ensure the success of the festival almost entirely by herself.

For those few days, Diana hardly sits down, hardly eats, hardly sleeps. She's always got something to do, even more so than she usually does.

Hannah and Barbara hear of their teammate more often than they see her for themselves. She always comes back to their room after they've already fallen asleep, and leaves before they have a chance to wake.

But she never leaves them hanging. She writes notes for them about their team's summoning spells, advising them on how to pronounce words or how to position certain necessary summoning stones for each procedure. They don't even need to ask her any questions before she's already answering them.

During this hectic time, Hannah and Barbara take pride in Diana more often than they typically do. It isn't uncommon for them to brag and boast about their prestigious teammate every chance they get, but now especially they are promoting Diana's intelligence and work ethic.

People come up to them to ask where Diana is, and they'll sing her praises before giving a direct answer. Without truly intending to or even realizing it, they end up making more work for her in that sense.

Every time Diana thinks she's finished writing a report or meeting with classmates, someone else shows up to give her something else to read over, or something else to observe, or some other spell to cast.

But she never complains or backs out until she's thoroughly finished everything, even if it takes her all night, which in some cases, it does.

She works tirelessly, without stopping, for hours and days on end. Her unflagging commitment to ensuring the success of the festival is recognized and appreciated by every person in the academy, which only increases the rumors that she's all but guaranteed to be chosen as the Moonlit Witch.

Diana responds to those comments the same way she always has. She tells them nothing is set in stone, that there's still no surefire way to tell who might be selected, that it very well might not be her.

But almost everyone else seems entirely convinced.

Though she tries to make them understand her success isn't predetermined, their faith in Diana only serves to make her work even harder in order to avoid disappointing those around her, particularly her professors.

For several days, almost all of Luna Nova revolves around Diana and her assumed success.

. . .

Hannah and Barbara are just reading over Diana's summoning notes in their room that afternoon when a knock comes on their door. Both girls lift their heads and respond.

"Yes!"

"Come in."

"Excuse me." Avery pushes her way inside, wearing a smile. "Do you guys know where Diana is? We need her to look over something."

Both girls ponder out loud.

"I think she's overviewing the set-ups in the courtyard."

"No, no, she already did that. She's writing reports for the Headmistress."

"Or is she preparing the information pamphlets for the visitors?"

"Could she be monitoring the halls? No wait, maybe she's helping with the decorations?"

"I think the fireworks group needed her too..."

As they go back and forth trying to recount all the things Diana has done so far to figure out where she might be now, Avery takes a step back.

"Geez, does she ever take a break? Never mind. Sounds like she's really busy. I'll find her some other time. Thanks!"

And with that she takes her leave.

Both Hannah and Barbara fall silent for a moment. They'd only listed a _few_ of Diana's responsibilities over the past several days.

Timidly, they look down at the pristine, thorough notes Diana had left for them today, almost five pages' worth of them. It must've taken her a few hours at least.

Hannah gulps.

"When... did she have time to write these?"

"When did she have time to, like... _sleep_ last night?"

" _Did_ she sleep last night? Did she even come back?"

"When was the last time she ate...?"

They share a horrified look.

Both of them shoot up from the desk they'd been sitting at. Abandoning the books and papers, they rush to the door and tear off down the hallways in search of their teammate.

They ask everyone they come across if they've seen her.

And of course, _everyone_ has seen Diana, but they can't remember where she was last, who she was helping, what she was doing, because she was always helping so many people or do so many things.

They check outside, inside, wherever they can, asking anyone and everyone.

It's sunset by the time they find her. She's outside, surrounded by a group of their classmates at the foot of Jennifer's statue. While Diana had already changed the statue's pose once, the girls now want to move it and have it change direction. Diana has already cast the spell and is doing it herself.

Hannah and Barbara skid to a halt not too far away.

"What _is_ this?" Hannah mutters.

"They can totally do this much themselves!" Barbara adds. "They don't need Diana to do it for them!"

"They're just using her! Cuz if Diana's the one to do it, no one can complain."

"Unbelievable."

"Well this is it," Hannah grunts. "She's not doing any more work today."

"Right."

They watch Diana from where they stand, waiting for her to finish her task. As everyone else 'oos' and 'aahs' her spellcasting and performance, Hannah and Barbara have their eyes set on Diana herself.

And it's clear to them – to the girls who share a room with her and know her better than perhaps anyone else – just how exhausted Diana is.

Most other people wouldn't be able to tell. Maybe _no one_ else would.

Diana does an excellent job of covering it up, after all. The only clues are minuscule – a wince in her brow, a faint breathlessness in her voice, a slight frazzle to her hair.

It takes her much more effort than it should to complete this spell, and while everyone else interprets it as having been a breeze for Diana, her teammates can tell she's already at her limit, or perhaps past it.

But as soon as Diana has completed the spell, their classmates begin swarming her again, some to praise her, but most to make new requests of her.

Hannah and Barbara won't have it. They stomp their way over and paw their way through the crowds.

"All right, that's enough!"

"Diana has something _much_ more important to do right now!"

"Orders from the Headmistress."

"The rest of you will have to wait."

Surprised, all the other girls step back and stop talking. Diana herself is rather shocked to hear her teammates' news.

"From the Headmistress?" she inquires. "What does she need of me?"

"We'll bring you to her," Hannah says, and Barbara nods in agreement. They scurry into their usual positions, one on either side of Diana, flanking her to fend off the jackals.

But no one protests or tries to stop them, thinking Diana has to report to the Headmistress.

In that sense, Hannah's and Barbara's fib is successful.

But as they start walking Diana back inside the building, they hear her muttering to herself.

"What could the Headmistress want of me? I was certain I had done all she'd asked..."

It is now they realize they've only worried Diana. Therefore, as soon as they are alone in the hallway, Hannah and Barbara take Diana gently by each arm and begin guiding her back to their dorm room. Baffled, Diana tries to stop.

"Girls? What about-"

"Headmistress Holbrooke doesn't need to see you," Hannah confesses. "We made it up."

"...Eh?" Diana looks from one of them to the other. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because!" Barbara says. "You're burning yourself out, Diana!"

"I... I beg your pardon?"

Her teammates stop and let go of her arms, only to start fiddling their fingers.

"L-Listen..." Hannah mumbles. "We know you've been super busy these past few days... And Barbara and I kept asking you to do so much trivial stuff for us."

"And on top of that, we kept sending more people to you," Barbara adds. "Even though you were already swamped."

"So it's kind of our fault, too..."

Diana looks between them both, her shock still present, but gradually fading.

"Your fault? Whatever do you mean? It is only natural I would need to be assisting everyone during this time. It is what's expected of me."

She straightens herself up a bit, not fully realizing she's putting a hand to her head because it aches, rather than because she's trying to think.

"Now then, if the Headmistress does not need to see me, I should get back to-"

But as she turns, all she manages is one step before she sways dangerously. In a split second, her teammates are grabbing her sides to steady her.

"H-Hey!"

"Diana!"

"Ngh... It... It is nothing. I have to-"

"You have to _stop!_ " Hannah snaps, and she's surprised at her own vehemence. Diana flinches and takes a step back, looking up at her with wide eyes. Hannah quickly slaps a hand to her mouth and lowers her voice. "S-Sorry. It's just..."

"We're _worried_ about you, Diana," Barbara finishes softly. "Like... when was the last time you ate? Did you even sleep last night? Did you even come back to the room?"

"You can barely even stand," Hannah continues. "You could barely finish that spell just now without losing your breath."

"You're _way_ overworking yourself. You need to slow down, Diana."

Both of them keep a hand on her back and sides to support her. They can feel her trembling, only slightly, but enough.

Diana takes a moment to collect herself. She can discern that she wouldn't be on her feet right now without them quite literally holding her up.

But even despite this, she still feels she has things that need to be done. Because if she doesn't get to them now, she'll only have more things to handle tomorrow.

"Girls..." she sighs. "Your concern is appreciated. Honestly. However-"

"No!"

"No way!"

They each cling tightly to one of her hands, preventing her from leaving. Their eyes are narrowed and fierce, in a way Diana's never quite seen of them before.

"Girls..."

"Listen," Barbara begins. "Like... n-no matter how much we always say it, and no matter how much we brag about you to people..."

"No matter how proud we are of you, Diana..." Hannah continues. "No matter how much we or everyone else might think so sometimes..."

It's a difficult thought to finish out loud, but they do it together:

"You're not perfect."

Silence falls around the three of them for a moment.

It's something Hannah and Barbara hate to admit, but they simply had to say it.

They just hope they haven't hurt or offended her by saying as much. But they aren't going to allow her to work herself to death.

They each hold firmly to her hands and to her back and sides, their eyes still burning with that same fierceness. Theirs are the eyes of worried friends, the eyes of people who won't be swayed.

Diana feels as though the world has slipped from beneath her feet.

Never, in all her life, has she heard those words. Just the opposite.

She's been told she _is_ perfect, or that she _should_ be. She's been striving _her whole life_ in order to earn perfection in the eyes of those she longs to impress.

She doesn't want to let anyone down. She _can't_ let them down...

But this is the first time.

The first time she's been told something else.

 _"You're not perfect."_

The words echo through her mind, like the remnants of a dream. She can still hardly believe she's just heard them said.

There's a part of her that's always dreaded hearing those words, because hearing them would mean she'd shown weakness, or failed, or fallen short in some way.

But there's another part. A part of her that's always _wanted_ to hear those words.

Because those words are an acknowledgement of her flaws, her imperfections...

Her _humanity_.

Hearing them now, after so long believing she never would, so unexpectedly...

It makes her chest tighten and her heart beat harder. Diana closes her eyes, and a sharp gasp makes her jolt.

Both Hannah and Barbara feel the drastic change in her. They step closer, holding her tighter, voices anxious.

"D-Diana?"

"W-We're sorry! We didn't mean-"

But both girls are silenced when Diana reacts as neither anticipated.

She doesn't yell, take offense, or storm off.

Rather, Diana opens her arms to each of them, and falls forward between them. With small shrieks, Hannah and Barbara react quickly to catch her in their arms.

"D-Diana?!"

"Are you okay?"

Her response is soft, but simple.

"Thank you..."

And it doesn't take anything more than the hiccups in her chest and the shaking in her shoulders to tell them she's crying.

They've only seen this once before, in the privacy of their own room. Diana almost never cries. In fact, this may only be the second time she's done so in her entire life, at least in front of others, and the two of them were present for the first time as well.

"Diana...?" Barbara pats her teammate's back and hugs her around the waist. Hannah pats both of their shoulders, knowing that if Diana cries, Barbara is bound to break down shortly afterward.

"C-Come on," she murmurs. "Let's head back." She shares a glance with Barbara, who sniffles, but fights against the urge to cry.

Right now, they have something more important to do. They have to protect Diana, because they both know she'd never live it down if anyone else saw her like this.

So they put their arms around her back and shield her from either side, blocking her from view in case anyone should happen to pass by.

Diana is so plagued by fatigue she has to hold onto each of them to keep herself from stumbling. In turn, they keep her steady and rub her back for her as they lead her back to their room.

Luckily, no one sees them, and before long they are in the privacy of their dorm.

Barbara offers to make a call for room service and scurries off to do so. Hannah guides Diana to her bed, convinced there's a layer of dust on it. She helps her sit down and looks her over.

"Seriously," she mumbles. "When was the last time you slept in your bed, not at some desk?"

Diana doesn't reply, nor does she make eye contact. Hannah grunts.

"That's no good, Diana. You can't take on all these responsibilities without recharging yourself. You'll burn out for sure. And that wouldn't be good for anyone. Everyone's counting on you. If you got sick or something, everything could fall apart."

Here, she softens her gaze. "But we wouldn't give a crap about the festival. The _worst_ part would be that you were unwell. I know Barbara and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got sick or something because of all this. And it's sort of our fault, too. I know we're always counting on you, but we care about you, too."

Diana heaves a sigh and flashes her a glance.

"That has been made clear to me now. It was foolish of me to get ahead of myself. If I were to become inefficient, everyone would be at a disadvantage."

"You're not listening!" Hannah exclaims. "Even if the festival falls apart, we wouldn't care about that. We'd care about _you_ , Diana."

Diana looks down into her lap and hugs herself. Her voice becomes thin.

"Thank you, Hannah."

"You don't have to thank me," she says, rubbing Diana's shoulder. "Just take it easy now. You're not allowed to leave this room till tomorrow. Barbara and I won't let you."

With that, she leaves Diana momentarily to find Barbara, who's just finished making the call for room service. Hannah pats her head and nods toward Diana's bed, implying it's her turn to talk alone with her. Barbara nods and tiptoes around the corner of the bookshelf.

"D-Diana...?"

Barbara's always been a bit more timid than Hannah, a bit more sensitive. Diana appreciates her sensitivity as much as she appreciates Hannah's directness. She lifts her head and nods, indicating Barbara may come over.

Barbara takes a seat beside Diana and fiddles with her fingers in her lap.

"I-I know Hannah's already said this but, like... we were really worried about you. If you overwork yourself and get sick right before the festival, wh-what are we gonna do? And like, I know the whole school is counting on you, and that's not fair. We shouldn't put so much pressure on you all the time. We don't even realize it, but Hannah and I add to that pressure sometimes. And we're sorry about that."

She begins to cry. Unable to stop herself, she wraps her arms around Diana. "A-And we're sorry... we didn't notice sooner... th-that you were so tired... that you had so much work... that you were past your limit... Sorry we didn't even try to help..."

Diana smiles and returns the embrace.

"But you did," she murmurs. "The two of you intervened before it could get any worse. I failed to realize my own exhaustion until you two came in to defend me. Thank you, Barbara."

"Y-Yeah..." She cries more than Diana does at this point. Hannah soon comes back to sit on Diana's other side and offer comfort for them both as much as she can.

A knock comes on their door a few minutes later, and Hannah hurries to answer it. A few minutes later, she's laid out their plates of food on the table beside the couch, and together, she and Barbara coax Diana over to sit down.

They eat together, though Hannah and Barbara are mainly concerned with making sure Diana eats as much as she can.

After that, they insist she enjoy a warm shower and relax. While she's in the bathroom, they mark and close all of the open books on the tables, so Diana won't be tempted to look them over when she emerges.

Once she's changed into her sleep robes and dried her hair, Hannah and Barbara guide her to bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asks. "How's your stomach? Did you eat too much? Not enough?"

"If you want, we can call for the nurse," Barbara adds.

But Diana shakes her head.

"I feel fine," she assures them. "Significantly better than I have been these past few days, I must admit. And I know it is thanks to the two of you. I cannot express to you both how grateful I am... for everything you have done for me today."

"You don't have to thank us!" Hannah repeats.

"Yeah! Not at all! J-Just feel better."

"If you need to take tomorrow off, just do it! Don't let them force you to do more work."

"You need to take care of yourself before anything else!"

Diana pulls each of them in close to her sides.

"I will. And I do truly appreciate your girls' support. I fear I do not say it enough."

"Cuz we don't _show_ it enough," Hannah sighs.

"And we totally should..."

Both of them hug Diana in return, and let the contact last for a while.

"Truthfully," Diana sighs over their shoulders. "Thank you Hannah, Barbara."

They nod in unison.

At last, they let her go, urging her to lie down.

"You must be so tired."

"I don't know how you haven't fallen asleep already!"

"It has been a bit of a challenge, I must admit." Diana begins to pull the blankets down from her mattress, while the other two stand by and watch, as though to ensure she's really going to sleep.

"You've gotta get a full night's rest," Hannah demands.

"A-And like, if you don't feel well or if you need something, just let us know!" Barbara says.

"I certainly will," Diana agrees. "Thank you both again, girls. I plan to be back on my feet in the morning once I've rested. Good night."

"Good night!"

"Night, Diana!"

Hannah turns off the nearby lamp, and with that, they leave Diana's corner of the room.

The two of them take turns in the bathroom, changing and getting ready for bed. It only takes them each a few minutes, but by the time they are finished and peer back around the corner, they find Diana in a deep sleep.

"She must've been so beat," Hannah murmurs.

"Yeah. But it's so nice to see her finally resting."

"It really is."

"She deserves it."

"She sure does."

Now that they are both certain Diana will be all right, they retreat to their own beds. They'd slept separately last night, but tonight they both silently agree they'd rather be together.

They crawl into one bed together and cuddle up, feeling relieved and accomplished for having helped Diana today.

"We've gotta keep an eye on her," Hannah mumbles. "Make sure she's okay."

"Yeah... But I think now she knows how worried we are about her. Hopefully, if she needs help with something from now on, she'll know she can rely on us."

"Or at least talk to us about it."

"Yeah... It's nice to be able to support her when she needs it."

"Yeah..." Hannah ruffles her best friend's hair. "We did good today, Barbara."

"We sure did, Hannah." Barbara squeezes her around the waist and lets out s sigh. "Night, Hannah."

"Night, Barbara."

Now that they know Diana is sleeping soundly, both of them are able to do the same.

And they vow that starting tomorrow, they'll help her with the festival preparations, as much as they can.

Because not only are they Diana's teammates and her biggest supporters, almost to a fault.

They are also her best friends.

* * *

 **A/N: A few things! Originally, I'd wanted to write this with Hannah and Barbara putting too much pressure on Diana, and Diana would be the one to break down and shout "I'm not perfect!" at them, and then they'd realize how stressed she is and try to help her. But somehow, it happened to turn out this way, and I think this is fine, too.**

 **I'm really writing my own versions of Hannah and Barbara here. We don't know much about them individually in canon, so I'm trying to flesh them out. I make Hannah a bit more direct and even stern with Diana (which definitely isn't how she acts in canon), while Barbara is timid and a bit more sensitive. I think this separates them a bit and makes them a little more interesting.**

 **Finally, in these drabbles at least, it means a lot to them when Diana calls them by name. I save that for more meaningful conversations, like this one.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little bit of Hannah and Barbara again, but this time it's angst/drama. Not really connected to any of the previous chapters, but I am keeping some personal headcanons in play here. Giving it its own title as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Lightning And Fire

As per usual, Diana is the first one awake this morning.

She makes swift work of freshening up, dressing, and making herself decent long before she wanders to Hannah and Barbara's side of the room. Standing between both beds, she gently taps each of them in turn.

"Girls, it is time to get ready."

In unison, both of them roll over and let out tired little moans.

"Got it..." Hannah mumbles.

"Give us a second..." Barbara sighs.

With a nod, Diana leaves them so she may gather today's textbooks.

Hannah is the first of the two of them to push herself up and rub her eyes. But not a minute later, she notices her best friend has closed her eyes again and all but fallen back asleep.

"Heeey, Barbaraaa..." Hannah climbs out of one bed and onto the other, shaking her teammate's shoulder. "C'mon, sleepyhead."

"Mmn five more minuuutes," she whines. "Hannah, you get ready first."

"Fine. But if we run late, I'm telling Diana to blame you."

With this, Hannah slides off the bed, gathers her uniform, and heads into the bathroom.

When she's finished with everything except her hair, she re-enters the bedroom, picks up Barbara's uniform, and tosses it onto her sleeping face, making her whimper.

"Your turn," Hannah informs her. "Hurry up so you can do my hair."

In the end, that's what gets Barbara moving. Shaking her head, she sits up and gathers her pile of clothes into her lap, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay. Wait for me."

"Sure."

Barbara makes quick work of scurrying to the bathroom to take her turn. They must be on-schedule, because Diana is still leisurely sipping at her morning cup of tea.

As soon as Barbara is dressed and ready, she hurries back to Hannah on her bed, hairbrush in-hand, and gets to work combing through her best friend's auburn hair. She giggles and hums as she combs through, and Hannah closes her eyes to relax for the moment.

Once she's finished, Hannah hands her the yellow ribbon. In actuality, it is Barbara's ribbon, one she'd given her the day they'd met in childhood. Hannah had merely promised to take care of it for her.

Barbara accepts the familiar ribbon, and, as she does every morning, kisses it before tying up Hannah's hair into its spindly ponytail. When she's finished, Hannah motions for her to turn around and brushes Barbara's hair for her as well.

Just as she's finishing up, Diana puts down her empty teacup and announces it is time to go. The two of them scamper after her and close the door behind them.

* * *

"Today's spellcasting lesson is on companion-centric magic. Meaning, students will partner up in pairs of two to cast the spell. Please find a partner promptly."

As Professor Finneran gives the instructions, Hannah and Barbara are already holding hands, clinging together as they always do. Of course, their choice in partners surprises no one, especially not Diana, who willingly steps back to partner with Avery.

Once everyone has paired up, Professor Finneran begins giving instructions about the spell they will be casting today. It isn't a difficult spell, but it does require both casters to be working in tandem. Professor Finneran requests Diana's assistance to demonstrate.

"Cooperative magic," the professor proclaims. "One person casts the fire spell, and the other casts lightning. It is a useful defensive spell to know should you ever find yourselves in danger."

With that, the professor and Diana cross their wands, and each cast a separate spell.

 _"Scor Falere!"_

 _"Etri Cela!"_

And the rest of the class watches as the demonstrators' wands each create one of the elements, one streak of flames and one of lightning. The air briefly becomes heated as the arcs of fire and light climb high, though remain controlled by the casters. Within seconds, the dazzling display comes to an end.

"Well done as always, Diana." As Professor Finneran praises her star pupil, the rest of the class applauds.

"Ooh!" Hannah whistles. "Looks neat!"

"R-Really?" Barbara gulps. "It seems difficult... I-I mean, Diana makes it look easy..."

"Don't think that way," Hannah scolds her. "If you go into it uncertain like that, you'll never get it right."

"Yeah..."

A few other professors, who currently have no classes of their own to attend to, enter the room to observe the performances and offer advice. Everyone chitters excitedly and waits for their turn as they watch whoever is performing at present at the front of the room.

Diana and Avery stand before Hannah and Barbara, and are called up next. Diana's display isn't as extravagant as it had been when the Professor was her partner, but it's still incredible enough. Professor Finneran commends them and then advises them to cool off a bit in the back of the room.

The entire room is feeling a little stifling from all the sparks in the air. Barbara knows her palm is getting clammy as she squeezes Hannah's fingers. Hannah glances at her and nudges her with her elbow.

"We're up next. You ready?"

"Y-Yeah! Totally!"

"We'll be fine!" Hannah ruffles her best friend's hair. "Just be confident! We'll do this like we always do!"

"R-Right..."

They've always done extremely well casting magic together, considering how close they are, and how long they've been this way.

But Barbara can't quite explain it. She just has a bad feeling this morning.

She lets go of Hannah's hand as they are called to the front of the room. Both girls draw their wands as the professor gives them the cue to begin. Hannah glances her way, and Barbara takes a deep breath, then nods.

Hannah begins the spell, her voice clear and confident.

 _"Scor Falere!"_

Red flames coil out from the tip of her wand and spiral into the air. Professor Finneran nods in approval, then quickly motions for Barbara to do her part. The girl stiffens and quickly squeaks out her spell.

 _"E-Etri Cela!"_

But the lightning that leaks out from her wand is jagged and unruly. Rather than coil together with Hannah's fire, it jolts without direction.

Barbara watches in horror as the light ruptures and rebounds-

-straight for her.

It happens so quickly. Not even the professors have the time to intervene.

"Barbara!"

Hannah's cry rings in her ear just as Barbara feels a hard shove against her arm, which sends her crashing to the floor. Her eyes close at the impact, and she doesn't see it happen.

But one second, Hannah is standing next to her.

And the next, she's lying motionless on the floor.

Barbara feels her stomach twist, flip, and drop all at once. She truly fears she's going to throw up.

Everyone around her is temporarily stunned as everyone tries to comprehend what's just happened. Barbara's jaw hangs open, and the entire room echoes with the sound of her deep, terrified gasp.

" _H-Hannah!_ "

She flings herself forward, reaching for her partner's hand, where her fingers are limp around the handle of her wand.

But even quicker than her is Diana.

"No!"

The white-haired witch rushes up to her, drops to her knees, and grabs Barbara just as her fingertips brush Hannah's wand. A surge of heat flares up and burns her fingers, searing the sensitive skin instantly. Shrieking in pain, Barbara recoils, clutching her right hand to her chest as Diana pulls her back.

By now, the professors have all sprung into action, giving orders to the screaming students as they huddle around Hannah and arrange to transport her to the infirmary.

Diana keeps her eyes on Hannah for as long as she can, but focuses on her task of keeping Barbara restrained, for her own good. Tears are dripping down her teammate's face, and her right hand is entirely red from the burn.

But as soon as she realizes they are taking Hannah away, Barbara cries out for her again.

"H-Hannah!"

She makes an effort to get up, but Diana holds fast to her.

"No," she says tightly. "Let them help her. She'll be all right."

Though she has to admit the incident had frightened her, Diana had witnessed it all.

From what she could tell, the lightning would have struck Barbara directly in the chest had Hannah not done what she had done. The bolt had made contact with Hannah's outstretched hand, but nothing more. The reason for her collapse was likely due to shock more than anything else.

All in all, it could have been much worse.

As the room's atmosphere begins to settle bit by bit, Diana tries explaining all of this to Barbara in hopes of calming her down.

"Hannah will be all right," she insists, giving Barbara a small squeeze. "Let me see your hand."

Still hiccuping, Barbara timidly brings her injured hand away from her chest and lays it over Diana's offered palm. Drawing her wand, Diana casts a small spell.

 _"Aqueza Milizu."_

A gentle, cooling sensation spreads like water across Barbara's scorched skin, immediately canceling out the pain, though the red pattern of a swirling scar remains. Barbara sobs, letting her voice out in broken little gasps.

"D-Diana..." she chokes. "Wh-What have I...?"

Diana doesn't let her finish. She gives Barbara another squeeze.

"Hush. It was no fault of yours. It was merely an accident."

"B-But it _was_ my f-fault..."

Barbara's voice rises up in a shrill wail, and she collapses against Diana's chest, sobbing at the top of her lungs.

All Diana can do is hold her.

She knows there's nothing she can say or do that will console her. Because Diana herself has been in Barbara's position before, when Akko had thrown herself in the path of her spell. It's a guilt that never goes away. Diana is just pained that now Barbara will also have to suffer from the same guilt.

When Barbara lifts her head again moments later, she can just barely see a blur of yellow on the floor beside herself. With her trembling, scarred hand, she reaches out and touches Hannah's fallen ribbon. Barbara brings it to her chest and sobs into the material.

* * *

Thankfully, Barbara and Diana are led to the infirmary not long afterward, and are permitted into the room where Hannah is.

The professors inform them things were just as Diana had assessed; Hannah had only been injured on her hand, and had passed out from the shock and stress alone.

Diana helps her crying teammate into the room. But the second Barbara catches sight of Hannah sitting up in bed with a tired smile on her lips, she breaks away from Diana and stumbles to the bed, wailing her name.

"H-Hannaaaah!"

"Easy, easy!" Hannah opens her arms just as Barbara reaches her and throws herself into them, crying so hard she can't even speak. Diana follows more calmly, though Hannah can see the relief in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Diana sits on the opposite side of Hannah's bed, and rests a hand on her lap. Hannah snuggles into Barbara's shoulder and squeezes her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she ensures. "Ahh, geez Barbara, did you hear me? I'm okay. Don't cry so much, dummy." She tightens her hold on her friend, stroking through her hair. Barbara locks her arms around her waist, shuddering and hiccuping beyond control.

Diana reaches out with her free hand to pat Barbara's shoulder, though her words are still directed at Hannah.

"How is your hand? Is that where you were struck?"

Hannah's voice softens a little.

"Yeah. The pain's gone now, but..." Hannah lifts up her left hand from where it's been resting against Barbara's back. The skin of her palm is red, the scarred tissue taking the form of a jagged pattern.

Diana frowns a little.

"At the very least, I am relieved you are both all right."

"Yeah," she agrees. "To be honest, Barbara probably cried more than I did. And she's still going!" Hannah rubs up and down her partner's back to get her attention. "Bar-ba-ra! It's okay."

She gives Diana a helpless look, to which Diana smiles in return. She senses the two of them need a moment alone. Therefore, she puts an arm around each of them before taking her leave.

Hannah watches her go, sending Diana silent thanks for looking after Barbara until this point. But now, it's Hannah's duty again.

"Hey..." Hannah slips her good hand up to Barbara's cheek and gently coaxes her back so she can sit up and Hannah can see her eyes. They're full of tears, her cheeks pink and puffy, her nose running and lips quivering. Leaning in, Hannah rests her forehead against hers. "Barbara, I'm okay. You really are such a crybaby..."

Barbara hiccups with her entire body, so deeply she can only speak in fragments and gasps.

"H-Ha-Ha-nnah..."

But that's all she can manage to say for now before she falls back into her arms. Hannah sighs and catches her, still stroking down her back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she repeats. "You're hurting much more than I am, Barbara..."

"B-Because... i-it was my fa-"

"Stop right there," Hannah grunts. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine. I knew you weren't feeling up for that spell, but I still had you go up with me anyway. I should've suggested we wait until you felt better, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

Barbara shakes her head against Hannah's shoulder.

"M-Me, too..." she whimpers. "I-I'm sorry, H-Hannah..."

"I said it's okay, dummy."

Hannah soothes her best friend with a kiss to the cheek and a pat to the head.

Barbara cries for a while longer in her arms, until she can finally sit up straight again. The yellow ribbon is still wrapped around her wrist, and she offers it to Hannah now.

"H-Here..."

"Oh! I was so worried I'd lost it! I'm glad you found it." Hannah turns slightly to one side and runs a hand back through her loose hair. "Could you re-tie it for me, Barbara?"

Barbara nods, composing herself enough to perform that simple, familiar task. Her hands move like clockwork in the usual motions, twirling and twisting the ribbon until it's tightly-bound Hannah's hair into a ponytail. She gives it a kiss, then when Hannah turns back to her, Barbara kisses her cheek as well.

"Are you, like... _totally_ sure you're okay...?"

"I totally am."

Barbara sniffles deeply.

"Can I... see your hand...?"

Hannah dips her head and willingly upturns her left hand.

Barbara bites her lip to stop herself from bursting out into tears all over again as her eyes trace over the red marking on Hannah's palm.

Like a lightning bolt, the jagged shape travels all across her fingers to the creases of her palm and halfway up her wrist. Barbara gently cradles that hand in both of hers and lifts it to her lips, holding a long kiss to Hannah's scar.

That's when Hannah first glimpses the discoloration of Barbara's opposite hand.

"H-Hey, what happened to you?" she blurts.

Barbara replies somewhat more calmly now.

"I got burnt when I touched your wand. Diana healed it, but I guess it's... gonna leave a mark..."

Her scar covers the same areas as Hannah's does, only instead of zig-zagging streaks of red lightning, the marks on Barbara's hand are like the swirls of lapping flames.

It's Hannah turn to lift that hand to her lips and kiss it in the same manner.

"Well then," she murmurs. "I guess we'll have matching scars then."

Barbara finally cracks a small smile.

"I guess so."

For a while longer, they huddle close, holding and being held, relishing the relief.

When at last Hannah is well enough to leave the infirmary, Barbara keeps a firm hold on her hand and leads her to the doorway, where Diana is waiting for them.

Flame and lightning spiraling up their wrists.

Hannah's left hand in Barbara's right.

Just as always.

* * *

 **A/N: I really wanted to write one of these two getting hurt and explore the other's reaction. And I wanted Diana to be alone with one of them to see how they might act with each other, without Hannah. I ultimately decided to have Hannah be the one injured, because Neon and I have discussed future events in the Years Later AU that are relevant to this.**

 **If you notice in the show, Hannah and Barbara almost always stand on the same side of one another! Usually, Hannah is on the left and Barbara is on the right. As such, I had their respective hands scarred so they would be able to hold hands on their respective sides.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unlike the other chapters, this one is directly linked to the one before, after Hannah and Barbara got hurt.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Diana has been keeping a particularly close eye on Hannah and Barbara since the accident that had left them both scarred. She makes certain to help them with everyday tasks that might aggravate their injured hands, such as lifting books or opening doors.

But after the first day, they don't seem to be bothered by their hands, and Diana is very glad for that. Even so, she checks on them whenever she can, and offers assistance whenever she feels she must.

Hannah and Barbara tend to keep their scarred hands interlocked with each other's whenever possible, not to hide the marks, but simply because it feels right. They had received these wounds for each others' sake, after all, and a part of them was secretly glad that they matched.

Two days after the accident occurred, their hands are completely absent of soreness or aches. The only thing different are the markings, but the girls assure Diana she needn't worry herself over that.

Diana trusts they are being honest with her, but still finds it a bit difficult to simply push it all behind herself.

After all, she had witnessed the entire incident. Everyone in the room had, but Diana had rushed up to get directly involved by holding Barbara. It still pains her to remember the anguished wails that had filled the classroom as they'd taken Hannah away.

And besides, they are Diana's teammates, so no one had been affected by the accident quite so strongly or in quite the same way as she had.

So she's sure to keep a watchful eye over the pair of them this evening when they're all getting ready for bed. She watches them each retreat to their separate beds and sit down across from one another, yawning and mumbling. Hannah takes down her hair and shakes her head a little, placing her yellow ribbon on the nightstand between them.

"What a day," she sighs. "I'm ready for bed."

"Totally." Barbara slides her legs underneath the blankets and adjusts herself. "What about you, Diana?"

Diana may have already put on her robe, but they all know that doesn't necessarily mean she's going to sleep.

"I plan to study for a while," she informs them. "I will try to keep the lamplight dim."

"Don't worry about it," Hannah says.

"Yeah. Just make sure you like, actually get some sleep, too."

Diana nods.

"Rest well, you two."

They chorus a response.

"Goodnight, Diana."

With that, the main lights are turned off, and Diana retreats around the corner to where her own private space sits. She'd specifically had her bed and desk be placed away from the others' because she'd known she would be up late many nights studying. Therefore, she'd arranged her space so the light of her lamp wouldn't disturb them.

She taps the lampshade to wake the sprite inside, and requests a dim light from it, then takes a seat and begins reading.

The silence calms her and allows her to focus for about half an hour, but shortly afterward, it begins to rain. Diana doesn't mind the hissing patter of the water against the window panes. In fact, it helps her relax in a different way than the silence does.

It's when the sky begins to rumble with thunder when she gets tense. She knows she won't exactly be able to concentrate on her books with so much noise.

With a sigh, she closes her tome after only having studied for about an hour, and decides she should lie down and try to get some rest. She pushes her chair back quietly and stands, but before she can ask the sprite to extinguish its light, an even brighter flash fills the room.

For a split second, Diana is back in the classroom, watching a stray bolt of lightning shoot down at her teammates-

She quickly shakes herself off as the lightning fades, but another growl of thunder makes her stomach churn. Storms had never used to bother her quite this much before.

Something compels her to check on Hannah and Barbara. Because Diana knows if _she_ is this affected by the storm, they might be even more so.

So she leaves the sprite glowing as it is and uses its golden light to see by as she makes her way back to the more open part of the room. Using the furniture to guide herself, she makes her way to her teammates' beds to check on them.

Hannah is facing Barbara's bed, but Barbara is facing away from her. Diana knows something is amiss right away. They almost always fall asleep facing one another, because they're usually whispering together as they drift off.

Quietly, she approaches the beds, and another flash of lightning allows her to see the girls more clearly. Hannah is relatively still, and quite obviously asleep.

However, Barbara is trembling beneath the blankets, her body curled up defensively.

Diana pauses at her bedside, then calls to her softly as not to startle her.

"Barbara."

The dark-haired girl jolts a little as another blast of thunder hits, but she rolls over slowly to look up.

"D-Diana...?"

Diana sits herself down and offers a hand to Barbara, supporting her back and pulling her into a partial embrace for comfort.

"Are you all right?"

Barbara can't help but cling to her, hiding her face in Diana's shoulder.

"It's just... th-the lightning..."

Diana had suspected as much. She pats Barbara's back gently, offering as much support as possible. Barbara ducks her face when another bolt lights up the room, her voice a trembling rasp.

"It never... used to bother me, b-but..."

"I understand." Diana is the same way now, and she's certain Hannah would be as well if she were awake during the storm. "Would you like me to stay with you, Barbara?"

"H-Huh?" She lifts her face, and there are tears in her eyes. Barbara quickly wipes them away, but they are replaced instantly by fresh ones. "N-No, th-that's okay, Diana. Y-You're probably tired too. You should try to get some rest. I-I'll be fine."

Another roll of thunder, and Barbara's hold on her waist tightens. Diana keeps her close, flashing a glance over her shoulder.

"Perhaps I should wake Hannah," she murmurs. "I presume the two of you will be better off dealing with this together."

"Eh? N-No, it's okay-"

"Barbara." Diana smiles kindly down at her in the darkness. "If Hannah were the one upset like this, would you not like to be there for her?"

"I..."

"Therefore, I am certain she feels the same."

Barbara sighs, shying away from another crack of thunder. She squeezes Diana gently.

"Th-Thanks, Diana."

"Think nothing of it."

Diana holds her until the next flash of lightning has come and gone. It pains her to leave Barbara trembling as she is, but she wastes little time in vacating the bed to go to Hannah's. Diana taps the sleeping girl's shoulder lightly, brushing her loose chestnut hair aside.

"Hannah?"

With a small moan, her teammate stirs and opens her eyes.

"Hmm... Diana? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I am just fine," she assures. "However..."

As Hannah sits up, she follows Diana's gaze to the bed nearby, where Barbara has laid down once more, shivering beneath the blankets. Hannah gasps, understanding right away as her senses finally register the storm raging outside. She quickly begins peeling the blankets off herself, but just before she can leave her bed, she pauses and looks back to Diana.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're okay, too?"

"I am fine." Diana dips her head, her voice perfectly calm.

But Hannah doesn't want to take any risks. Just to be safe, she wraps her arms around her teammate in a quick hug anyway. Diana gratefully accepts.

"Thank you, Hannah. Now please..." She nods to Barbara's bed.

Hannah gives her a reassuring wink.

"Leave her to me."

With this, Hannah leaves her own bed, and Diana takes her leave as well, feeling much calmer than she had moments earlier.

Hannah wastes no more time crawling into Barbara's bed with her, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Barbara gasps as the thunder crashes again.

"H-Hannah-?"

"Hey, hey, shhh." Hannah adjusts her hold a little so Barbara may turn around to face her. With a desperate sob, she throws her arms around Hannah and buries her face in her chest. Hannah strokes gently through her hair, rubbing her shoulders slowly. "Take it easy. It's okay, Barbara."

"But... B-But the lightning-"

She yelps and cowers once again as the room fills with light. Hannah tightens her hold on her protectively.

"I know. It's not my favorite thing anymore, either. But it's okay. I promise, Barbara."

She maintains a firm hold on her for a few moments. Hannah rests her chin atop her best friend's head, emitting an air of confidence and the desire to protect.

Barbara huddles close. In contrast to her own pulse, she can hear Hannah's much steadier heartbeat.

They've always beat in unison. In order to achieve that synchronicity again, Barbara takes deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.

Hannah is patient, slowly trailing her hands up and down the other girl's back to help her relax. She waits until Barbara's frantic heartbeat has slowed down to match her own and her shoulders have stopped shaking so much.

By this point the storm is beginning to ease off, the thunder growing quieter and the lighting growing weaker. At last, Barbara lets out a long, shaky sigh.

"Th-Thank you, Hannah..."

"Shh..." Hannah eases back so she can kiss her forehead sweetly. "No thanks necessary. If you needed me, you should've said something! Don't have Diana wake me up next time, you can do it yourself. You can yell for me or just throw yourself on top of me if you need to. Just... don't deal with it alone anymore, okay? Promise me?"

She bores her eyes into Barbara's in the darkness, letting her know she's serious about this. Barbara gives a tiny nod.

"Kay. I promise, Hannah. And what about you?"

"I promise, too. If I ever need you, I'll come get you."

"Okay..."

A smile finally forms on Barbara's lips. She feels much better now in knowing they've come to a mutual agreement.

But it's not a second later when her jaws part in a long yawn. Hannah ruffles her hair and kisses her cheek once again.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah..." Barbara snuggles up close to her again, seeking the comfort of her warmth and the familiarity of her scent. She squeezes her gently around her back, tucking her face beneath the crook of her neck. "Thanks, Hannah. I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you too, Barbara."

Hannah pulls her in and closes her eyes as well.

They press close, feeling their heartbeats overlap perfectly, providing a consistent, steady rhythm to help them both relax.

As the storm rolls away, the two of them fall asleep with ease now that they're together.

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure if I'll continue revisiting the scars idea in future chapters, but we'll see! The next one is gonna be unrelated though.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I knew I'd be dying to write a Blue Team reunion after episodes 19 and 20. I finally got a bit of time to throw something together for it.**

 **Unlike other chapters of this fic, this one is directly linked to events of the canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Hannah and Barbara are silent in their vigil.

They sit on their respective beds facing one another, no light around them but the dim glow of the moon outside. The room feels too big, too empty.

Hannah's voice is thick and bitter from crying, her cheeks swollen.

"It's not fair..."

In contrast, Barbara's voice is thin and feeble.

"Why did she have to go...?"

They say these things and ask these questions.

But they know _exactly_ why Diana had to leave Luna Nova.

She'd told them both in great detail just last night, and even before then she had been dropping multiple hints. They'd just never thought it could pose an actual threat.

But now it's too late.

Diana's leaving Luna Nova tonight as they speak.

And they're just sitting here...

Hannah wipes her eyes vigorously.

"We... We should go stop her-"

"We can't, Hannah!" Barbara grabs her hand before she can stand up all the way. "Diana's made her choice. She's thought it through... and she's made her choice..."

Hannah wobbles, but eventually collapses back down, this time next to Barbara on her bed. With a whimper she wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"I know... I just... it isn't _fair_..." she whispers. "We're her best friends. Shouldn't we be able to _do_ something? Shouldn't we be able to help her...?"

Barbara hugs her back, sniffling into her shoulder.

"I wish we could... more than anything, I wish we could help her... But I think this is something Diana has to do on her own. Without us. We... We have no right to try and stop her if this is what she wants to do... It's her dream, after all..."

Hannah sighs.

"Yeah... I know. She's wanted this her whole life. But I just wish she could've waited till after graduation..."

"Well, her aunt..."

"I know..."

Both of them heave a sigh.

Neither can bear to look up, for fear they might see Diana in the window, riding away from Luna Nova for the last time. They can't escape this feeling of helplessness, of defeat.

"It's not fair..."

"There's nothing we can do..."

The reality weighs more and more heavily upon their hearts by the second.

Any second could be the one when Diana leaves for good. Or she could already be gone.

The pair cries in each other's arms all night long, bitterly wishing they had the strength or reason to go after her.

* * *

The next morning, they hardly speak a word to one another.

They're both just so miserable. It's unbearable to wake up and not see Diana already brushing her hair and gathering her books for the day.

Some part of them believes she'll appear from around the corner and ask them why they look so dazed and tired.

They keep thinking it'll all have been a dream, that she'll just magically re-appear in front of them.

But even in a school of magic, it doesn't happen.

They find the same air of unease all across Luna Nova.

The hallways are a bit quieter, as if everyone is silently mourning the loss of their top student and fellow classmate.

Each of their classes is painfully quiet, because Diana isn't there to constantly raise her hand and answer questions or to demonstrate spells for the rest of them. When the professors take roll, they have to remind themselves not to say her name anymore.

It's just awful.

Hannah and Barbara barely make it to lunchtime before breaking down quietly in each other's arms.

"I h-hate this..." Barbara whimpers.

"Nothing feels right..."

"Wh-What if we have to have someone else added onto our team? I don't want them to replace her!"

"Or worse, what if they split _us_ up and put us onto different teams?"

"N-No! They can't do that, c-can they...?"

"I don't know..."

Either way, the can't bear to think about it.

It takes them all their strength to make it through the rest of the day. They eat supper alone together in silence, then limp their way back to their room. Their eyes constantly wander to the bookshelf – to Diana's side of the room.

Without saying a word, both of them make their way over, leaning against the corner, staring miserably at Diana's vacant bed and dusty bookshelves.

Barbara sniffles.

"She's... really gone, isn't she...?"

"Yeah..."

They don't know how they're going to survive without her.

Not only was Diana their protector and their pillar.

She was so much more than that.

She was their _best friend_.

They're already crying again as they stagger back to their own beds, holding each other as they sit down side by side.

"Sh-She didn't even say goodbye..." Barbara whispers.

"But... can you blame her?" Hannah mutters. "If she'd waited to say goodbye to us... we never would've let her go... She was resolved to go and we wouldn't have let her..."

"I know... but it s-still hurts..."

"I know," Hannah murmurs. "And you know it hurt her, too..."

For a moment, they simply cry softly, huddling in each other's arms.

"Hannah... what are we... g-gonna do...?"

"I don't know..."

They cry away another restless night together, dreading tomorrow and all the days to come if Diana won't be in them.

* * *

The next day plays out just the same as the day before had.

All morning, the school is in its unpleasant state of melancholy, where no one dares to even say Diana's name. Now it's as though they're all trying to forget she ever existed at all.

It's too much for Hannah and Barbara.

As soon as it's lunchtime, they retreat to their room together, wanting to be away from everyone else. The sit on the couch together, leaning heavily on one another.

By this point, they've cried all they're able to. Now, all that's left in them is that dry hollow feeling that clogs their throats and makes their eyes burn.

There's a giant hole in each of their hearts. They've always been a three-piece puzzle, and now it's down to two.

"Hannah..." Barbara sniffles, clinging to her arm. "Maybe... Maybe we should just quit too... nothing feels right without her..."

Hannah bites her lip and draws in a deep breath.

"Maybe... Maybe you're right... maybe we should go back home, too..."

"B-But then... we'd have to go to our own houses... _we_ couldn't even be together..."

"I know... I mean I don't know... _what_ to do..."

The loneliness is eating away at them bit by bit.

And it hurts.

It hurts _so much_...

Both girls lift their heads wearily when a soft knock sounds on the door.

"Oh, right," Hannah mutters. "Guess it's time for the trolls to clean up..."

"Wh-Why don't we go for a walk together? Maybe some fresh air will..." Barbara doesn't finish. She can't even put on a hopeful expression for longer than a few seconds.

With heavy hearts, the two of them help one another up and head for the door.

"Sorry," Hannah calls out. "You can come in. We were just heading back out..."

Their eyes drop to the floor as the door creaks open.

But it isn't the toothy grin of their cleaning troll that they see before them.

Two brown shoes, two dark blue socks, the end bristles of a broom with a blue ribbon tied to it...

With a loud, simultaneous gasp, Hannah and Barbara snap their heads up.

She's standing there with a bag in one hand and her broom in the other, her uniform and shawl as pristine as ever, her posture nothing short of perfect, her chest out, chin high, eyes forward, and voice clear.

"Please pardon the intrusion."

Hannah and Barbara nearly collapse on the spot. It's only because they're desperately clinging to one another and dragging each other up that they haven't fallen to the floor yet. Their eyes shoot wide open, their jaws dropping, their breath hitching in disbelief.

"D-"

"Dia...na...?"

Diana steps into the room, closing the door behind her and putting down her things. Her teammates watch in disbelief, unblinking.

"Is... Is it really you...?"

"It's... It's not a prank, right...?"

They stagger back a pace to let Diana forward. She sighs, and there's a bit of sadness in it. But when she next lifts her head, there's a smile on her lips.

"I assure you it is not."

For a moment, none of them move an inch. It feels like time has stopped, like the world has started spinning backward.

Hannah and Barbara are all but numb aside from the thudding pulses in their chests. A rush of emotion overwhelms them at the same time, spilling out from behind their eyes in streams of tears.

"D-Diana-"

"Dianaaa!"

It only takes them a second to throw their arms around her, all but hurling themselves forward. Diana's back bumps against the door as she frantically tries to keep ahold of them both without falling. But their legs buckle under them, and before long their weight inevitably drags Diana to the floor, and they all sink down together in a pile of limbs and hair.

Hannah and Barbara cry into either of Diana's shoulders, hugging tightly to each of her sides, clinging to her arms. Their sobs and wails fill the entire room, breaking through whatever uncomfortable silence they've been living in for the past two days.

Two days.

Diana's come back... after two days...?

They know instinctively something must have happened back at the estate, but neither of them can bring themselves to speak right now. They can only wail and blubber and curl up against her.

Of course, Diana had been preparing herself for their extreme reaction. But even so, she can't help but feel emotional that they were truly this distraught about losing her.

It takes a few minutes for Hannah and Barbara to quiet themselves down. When they finally do, they realize they aren't the only ones shaking and crying.

Diana pulls them each close, her chest jolting with silent little hiccups as teardrops fall silently down into her lap.

Hannah and Barbara both stiffen and gasp in unison. They've only ever seen Diana cry a few times before, like many years ago after she'd lost her mother.

But hardly _ever_ since.

It sends them into a panic.

"D-Diana?!"

"W-What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Worriedly, the two of them sit up and look at her, waiting for a reply.

It takes her a moment, but Diana eventually clears off her face and catches her breath. She looks up to each of them in turn.

"I am... simply relieved... to be back..." she whispers. "In truth it... it had never been my desire to leave... I apologize for not talking with you girls properly before I departed..."

"No, it's okay!"

"We know you had a lot going on!"

"D-Don't cry, Diana!"

"I-If _you_ cry, th-then we..."

But it's too late, and they burst into tears all over again. Diana hides her face between the two of them.

"Even so... I feel truly wretched for... for leaving you two behind..."

"But you had to..." Barbara whimpers.

"You had to... complete the ritual..." Hannah sighs. "You've been... working toward being the family head all your life. Of course you had to go..."

The mention of the ritual causes Diana to stiffen, and both of them feel it. Timidly, they share a glance, softening their voices.

"Diana...?"

"Did... Did something happen...?"

Diana heaves another long sigh.

"Due to various circumstances... I was unable to complete the ritual in time..." Her voice breaks at the end, and her breath hitches. "H-However... as such, I have elected to complete my term at Luna Nova."

Her words elicit both dismay and joy from her teammates. Dismay that she couldn't fulfill her childhood dream, and joy that she'll be staying at Luna Nova until graduation. Sniffling, they both tighten their hold on her.

"Diana... we're so sorry..."

"But... we're glad you're back..."

"Yeah... _really_ glad."

"Like... glader than about anything else ever."

Diana actually cracks a smile and looks to each of them in turn.

"Thank you, Hannah, Barbara. Although I regret not being able to complete the ritual... I am grateful to be back. I very much look forward to completing my term with you both."

"Y-Yeah!"

"Us too!"

The tears have finally stopped, and the three of them hold close to one another. At last, they begin to help one another to their feet.

"H-Here!" Barbara squeaks. "Let us help you unpack!"

"Yeah!" Hannah agrees. "Then we can all go have lunch together!"

Diana smoothes out her own skirt, then un-ruffles Barbara's ribbon and straightens out Hannah's bow.

"That sounds wonderful."

And Diana smiles.

It's the first time in _too_ long of a time they've seen such a beautiful sight.

Hannah and Barbara squeal in delight, in relief, and hug her once again. The sounds of crying melt into giggles of joy.

"Welcome home, Diana!"

Diana drapes an arm around each of them and holds them close.

"Hannah, Barbara... I am home."

At last, they're complete again.

* * *

 **A/N: If only we'd gotten to see it happen in the show ;w; But there is artwork, thankfully.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gosh this one has been waiting a long time. I wrote it last year in the fall but wanted to wait till winter/colder months to post it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

For whatever reason, Luna Nova's heating system had malfunctioned somehow, but only in one section of the dorm rooms.

When Diana and her teammates woke up that morning, the air was cold and unpleasant. Of course, the staff had promised they were already taking care of the issue, and Diana had reassured a shivering Hannah and Barbara that they'd be able to warm up during classes today in the other sections of the school that were still heated.

They'd never hurried off to classes quite so quickly before, though Diana had maintained her usual, casual pace.

All day, Hannah and Barbara had been fantasizing about returning to their room this evening to find it cozy and warm. But now, after having finished supper with Diana, they're on their way back to their dorm room, and they can already feel the stagnant chill in the hallway.

"Oh no," Barbara whimpers. "Don't tell me-"

"They haven't fixed it? Seriously?"

"W-We can't sleep here tonight! It's, like, _way_ too cold!"

"Should we ask another team if we could sleep over...?"

As the two of them cling to each other for warmth and fret, Diana strides past them without flinching at the cold.

"I fear it is too late in the evening to jump such a sudden request on another group. It would be best for us to simply tough it out tonight as best we can."

Hannah and Barbara each whimper and whine, but they have to admit Diana has a point. Not every other team has a suite as big as theirs, so to suddenly have an extra three people coming to spend the night would be hectic and cramped indeed. They heave a simultaneous sigh and accept their fate for tonight.

"I guess we have no choice..."

"M-Maybe they'll still be able to fix it before we go to bed?"

But Barbara's hopeful comment goes unfulfilled. Even after she and Hannah have taken an extra long hot shower together, by the time they dry off, put on their pajamas, and step back out into the suite, the raw air is still frigid and cold, a cruel contrast to the warm air of the bathroom. Both of them shriek and wail, hugging one another and slumping to the floor.

"I-It's impossible..." Hannah's teeth chatter dramatically. "W-We'll n-never survive..."

"We'll be popsicles by morning!" Barbara wails.

However, across the room and freshly-dressed in her robes is Diana, calmly pulling a brush through her hair.

"We will be just fine, girls. One night should be bearable." Her collectedness always serves to make the others feel better, no matter how unsettled they are. Diana is their pillar, especially in situations like this.

So Hannah and Barbara try their best to suck it up. With their knees wobbling, they help each other back to their feet, still clutching each other in a desperate embrace. They sit for a moment on Barbara's bed like this, trying to savor each other's warmth, hoping it'll last.

As Diana takes her turn in the bathroom, the two of them use their wands to cast heating spells on one another's damp hair until it's comfortable and dry. They sigh in relief and bliss at the warm sensations spreading through their bodies.

But it's never long before the cold air comes back with a vengeance, and it's like being splashed with cold water all over again. They huddle up in each others' arms and just try to stop shivering for as long as possible.

When Diana emerges and turns of the light, she wishes them goodnight before heading behind the bookshelf to her own corner. Hannah and Barbara wheeze goodnights after her.

The lack of lighting makes the room seem even colder than it already is, and when they do finally muster up the courage to part ways and go to their own beds, both girls have to swallow soft shrieks.

After sitting here in the room all day, their blankets, pillows, and mattresses are all saturated with cold. They've covered every inch of themselves in long pajama clothes and socks, but the chill still seeps through and goes directly to their skin. When their hands touch the blankets it feel almost numbing, but lying their cheeks against their pillows feels like pressing their faces onto blocks of ice.

Both girls whine and wail as quietly as possible as they try to arrange themselves as comfortably as possible in these igloos of beds.

But it isn't long before they come to a mutual decision. Peeking out at one another, they nod.

Hannah opens her arms invitingly, and right away Barbara hops out of bed, leaves it behind, and crawls into Hannah's.

They snuggle right up to each other, and their body heat fends off at least a fraction of the cold. The places where the other has lain for a moment now becomes a little warmer when they shift about. Their teeth are still chattering as they hug each other close, rubbing their hands up and down each others' backs, sides, and arms to keep them warm.

It takes a while, but eventually they manage to curl up in somewhat of a warm, comfortable position. Hannah cushions her face against her pillow with her hair in between to create somewhat of a barrier from the cold material so it doesn't hit her skin directly. Meanwhile, Barbara snuggles close, resting her head on Hannah's chest.

They pull the blankets up and around one another's exposed sides and hug tightly to them. Gradually, the mutual shuddering between their bodies begins to die down, and their teeth stop chattering. At last, they've found a way to get comfortable and warm. Hannah sighs.

"This is much nicer..."

"We're so lucky we have each other..."

With Barbara's agreement, both girls close their eyes, ready for sleep-

But they both come to the same realization simultaneously. Their eyes shoot open as they quickly pull apart, starting at each other in horror.

"Diana!"

With a chant of her name, both girls scramble out of bed, losing any semblance of warmth they'd just created together.

But they don't pay much mind to the cold around them right now. They grab hands, and together they tiptoe their way across the room, pausing at the corner of the bookshelf that separates Diana's bed from theirs.

Being her space is blocked off on all sides, the air here feels _twice_ as cold. Hannah and Barbara have to forcefully clamp their jaws shut to prevent themselves from shrieking out loud. Their interlocked fingers are stiff and chilled as they huddle close, staring across Diana's space to her bed.

She's turned on her side away from them, so all they can see is a silver pool of her wavy hair. But even from this distance, they can tell she isn't all right. The blankets are jolting with slight ripples, and they even watch as Diana involuntarily curls in on herself. It pains them to see her like this.

"Oh no..." Hannah whispers. "She's shivering!"

"I swear I can see her breath!" Barbara frets.

They both feel so guilty for not having thought of her sooner. She's always so confident about everything, they hadn't even considered she might be suffering alone in this miniature crisis. But at least now they're here for her.

Sharing a glance, they nod and begin to tiptoe their way across the room. As quietly as possible, they approach Diana's bed from either side.

It's obvious now that she's shivering really badly in her sleep. Her lips are parted and trembling, and her breathing is a little ragged.

Hannah and Barbara feel they're about to cry at the sight of her. But it's not the time for that.

Slowly, carefully, they slip into bed on either side of her, trying to make as little noise and movement as possible.

But Diana's always been a light sleeper, and it isn't long before she's stirring. A small moan falls from her lips as her senses come back to her, trying to register the odd feeling of slight pressure on either side of her. Her eyes fly open and she gasps, but the shock fades quickly when she realizes she's in her own bed. She simply isn't alone anymore.

Hannah wraps her arms around her from the front, and when Diana turns her head back, she can glimpse Barbara behind her, hugging her back. They slip their arms beneath her, pressing their chests close to her trembling body. It's a surprising, though not unwelcome turn of events.

"G-Girls..." Diana can feel their warmth pooling together on either side of her, fighting off the cold in a steady, gradual expansion of heat across her torso.

Hannah snuggles her face into Diana's collar.

"We thought you'd be cold..."

Barbara nestles into Diana's hair at the nape of her neck.

"Looks like we were right."

Another shudder rips through Diana, and she lets out a tight exhale. Her teammates dutifully hug her closer, running their hands lightly up and over her back and sides.

"Geez," Hannah pouts. "You should've said something, Diana."

"Yeah. Don't suffer by yourself when you have us."

Diana tries to reply, but another shiver cuts her off.

So she remains quiet for a few moments as Hannah and Barbara warm her up. There's not a lot of room for all of them on the bed, but that gives them all the more excuse to huddle closer together.

At one point, they have Diana turn onto her other side so they can switch positions in warming her up.

They hug her and cuddle her until they can feel her breathing slow down and her body stop trembling so badly. They themselves have warmed up by now, and it's only a few more moments before Diana lets out her last shaky cold breath.

"There."

"All better."

Giggling softly they hug her again and nuzzle close to her from either side.

Diana has to admit she's never felt quite so wonderfully comfortable in all her life. She's never had anyone else who would warm her up before – not after she left home.

The thought brings a tear to her eye and it dribbles down before she can hide it. But Barbara notices and spirals into a panic.

"D-Diana! Oh my gosh, are you crying?!"

"What? She's crying?!" Hannah shrieks. "Wh-What's wrong, Diana?"

"Girls... it is all right." Diana reassures them both with a smile, turning to each of them in the moonlight. "Thank you, Hannah. Thank you, Barbara."

"Y-You don't have to thank us..."

"We're glad to help, Diana."

They hug her again in unison.

Diana slowly turns to lie herself on her back, wrapping an arm around each of them now as they rest their heads on either of her shoulders. They drape their arms across her stomach and loosely hold onto each other that way. Closing their eyes, they all press close together, with their hearts all beating together.

And there's not a single shiver between them for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Blue Team cuddles please and thank you.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**More Blue Team winter things!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 9.

It isn't that Diana despises the wintertime. She's merely indifferent towards it.

In her younger years, she'd enjoyed and got excited about the snow just as frequently and genuinely as any other child. And even now when it snows, though she'll never admit or show it, she still gets a little trill of joy upon seeing the first flurry of the season.

In fact, it had been her own suggestion to Hannah and Barbara that they all get dressed and go for a brief walk this Saturday morning to welcome the winter. The other girls had bundled up in hats, gloves, scarves, and thick jackets, while Diana only slipped into a trench coat and coiled a white scarf around her neck. She'd never needed much more than that to brave the snow.

Now, as she steps outside into the first gusting winds of frigid air, she wonders if that's part of what had gotten her one of the less pleasant aspects of her reputation.

Behind her, Hannah and Barbara squeal and cling to one another as they step into the snow, but the smiles on their faces haven't changed since their first snowfall sixteen years earlier.

There are already several other teams of witches outside this morning embracing the weather. Off in the courtyard, Akko's and Amanda's teams are having a lively snowball fight in the traditional style, without using any magic.

Hannah and Barbara make sure to avoid the fray as they stroll hand-in-hand beside Diana. Only a moment later, their joyous giggles turn into a brief conversation.

"Hey, wanna make something?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!"

They both turn to Diana, inviting her to join them.

Diana isn't really sure why she refuses. She knows she _wants_ to join them, but she doesn't feel like she _should_.

Perhaps it's that reputation of hers again.

Either way, something prevents her from going, and she sends them off with a smile.

As all the others enjoy themselves in the snow, Diana clears off a seat on the nearest bench and settles in, tilting her head back to gaze up at the soft gray sky. Flakes continue spiraling down at an easy pace, gently reenforcing the layers already on the ground, speckling hair and eyelashes.

As laughter and merriment fill the air, Diana closes her eyes and lets out a long sigh, white air that rises up to join the atmosphere.

She can't explain it. But she just doesn't enjoy the winter as much as she used to. Somehow she's come to rue it because of what other people say.

 _"That Cavendish girl. She's so aloof!"_

 _"She keeps to herself, and whenever someone talks to her she's so cold!"_

 _"No wonder she looks like a snow woman."_

 _"Whenever she looks at me, I always get a chill!"_

 _"I bet her heart's made of ice."_

It had only been a single instance when she'd overheard a group of children talking over a decade earlier. But perhaps she is much more sensitive than she cares to admit, because she still remembers every single word and sneer and glare even to this day.

The accusation that she was cold and uncaring eventually caused her to dislike winter, the season responsible for all the things they'd mentioned.

The more she remembers the comments from those children, the more she sees the same disgusted looks in peoples' eyes as the years progress.

And sometimes she thinks they might be right.

Even now, there are no gloves on her hands, and they feel perfectly content just to curl up bare in her pockets. She doesn't sense or get bothered by the cold quite as easily as other people do, which certainly hasn't helped her case.

She doesn't even shiver now as the wind blows, dragging icy fingers through her hair. When she parts her lips to let out a breath, it almost feels like there's no source of warmth for it to come from.

Drawing one hand up from her pocket, she presses it over her chest. She can barely feel her own heartbeat, but she can't tell if it's warm or if there's really a layer of ice over it.

Another sigh, as heavy and thick as the blankets of snow on the ground. In the distance there's laugher, but where she is there's only silence...

"Diana!"

"Dianaaa!"

She lifts her face, opening her eyes in spite of the crystals on her lashes. Hannah and Barbara are running toward her, hair and scarves whipping out behind them, breathless laughter on their lips and a magically-sculpted snow unicorn behind them.

They reach her in a matter of seconds and collapse on the bench on either side of her, throwing their arms around her with vigor. Confused and a little startled, Diana frantically hugs them each in turn.

"Girls...?"

"It's cold!"

" _So_ cold!"

They huddle up even closer to her, burying their faces into her hair and shoulders. Diana curls her fingers into their jackets.

"I would imagine so. It is winter."

The comment earns a small chuckle from each of them.

"Yeah," Hannah says. "But it's fine."

"Cuz you're so warm, Diana!"

The comments catch her off-guard in the best of ways. No matter what anyone else has ever said about her, with these two it's always the truth.

Hannah and Barbara have never lied – not to her. Never to her.

Their friendship runs far more deeply than any scathing comment could ever scar. They always know just what to say, just what she needs to hear, even without her telling them.

"You really are warm, Diana."

"So warm..."

They close their eyes and sigh, each nuzzling into her coat. Their arms are wrapped tightly across her stomach and around her back, keeping her at the center of the thawing heat.

Diana doesn't know if she has much to give back. But she tightens her hold on their jackets and pulls them both close, almost defiantly, daring the world to try and take them from her.

These precious, sharp-tongued girls who've been by and on her side for as long as she can remember.

They may lash out at others, but Diana knows it is only because they themselves were once bullied solely because they chose to associate themselves with _her_.

So many things are Diana's fault.

But they never let her think that way.

Even now, they tell her the opposite of what everyone else had always said.

 _Warm..._

And just as if they'd cast a spell, their words are ones she thinks she can believe in.

As they hug her tightly, the warmth spreads inch by inch, penetrating whatever barrier of ice that had formed around her heart over the years. Little by little it begins to melt, until she can feel her pulse beating again.

It is their warmth that finally allows her to feel the contrasting cold around them, and she begins to shiver lightly.

Inadvertently, Diana lets out another sigh, but a bit of her voice creeps in, which makes it sound like a small sob. Instantly her teammates are easing back to look her over.

"Diana?"

"Are you okay?"

Diana closes her eyes to keep back any potential tears that might try to slip free, but a smile forms on her lips. She pulls Hannah and Barbara in to her, holding them close with her quivering fingers.

"I am just fine. Thank you, girls."

The pair share a glance, slightly puzzled but ultimately happy.

They stay there for a moment longer, huddling up to Diana until the shivering stops, until the only thing left between them is warmth.

Finally, they stand and stretch, shaking the snow off themselves and brushing if off of each other. Hannah and Barbara are prepared to head back inside, but to their surprise Diana makes another suggestion.

"What say you girls to showing those buffoons what a _real_ snowball fight is like?"

The surprise turns into eager anticipation as a spark of light comes into their eyes.

"Yeah!"

"Let's show 'em!"

With this, they each grab one of Diana's hands and scurry toward the others.

Diana runs with them, feeling her heart soar as she breathes in the crisp snowy air.

She curls her bare hands around each of theirs, tightening her hold.

She won't need her own gloves so long as she has theirs.

* * *

 **A/N: I just... love them so much okay.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
